


Welcome to: Club Hikari

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Demon!Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Smut, Violence, mentions of near assault, monsterfest2020, power top chanyeol, vampire!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: It would be no lie to say Vampires were prideful creatures. It was Baekhyun's sense of smell that he prided himself on the most- the ability to see through humans, see if the scent of their blood was delicious enough to devour.That is until he comes across one man, who commanded the feral world around him with a grace that had never been witnessed before, striking fear in their Monster Underworld.  And to top it off, he had no scent- no way to see who he really was.And yet, Baekhyun craved every inch of him- he craved his blood.And maybe something more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 41
Kudos: 213
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Welcome to: Club Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Exo Monster Fest 2020
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun ; 
> 
> Side Pairing: Kyungsoo/Kai ; Sehun/Yixing
> 
> Prompt: #O78
> 
> (Please read the tags before continuing)

Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip, staring over at his laptop which was crowded with different spreadsheets and graphs- it was getting boring and he had been at it since the early morning. 

Sipping his black coffee, he stared at the setting sun- the soft sky blending like a melted marshmallow; pinks and yellows merging into a peachy hue, dipping behind the high-rise office buildings and skyscrapers that made up this all-American skyline. It was picturesque- even the coffee shop he was sitting in was quaint; little lanterns hanging from the ceiling, wooden booths with plush seating, vintage vinyls covering the walls and a little floral centre piece on each table fit in with the image. The place was flooded with smells of its own to bring the cafe to life; fresh coffee beans, the strong scent of vanilla, mixed with the saltier scent of the fudge they hand-made in the back, along with the heady mixture of dough and freshly-baked bread.

It was overwhelmingly _perfect_.

It was everything that he’d looked for when he’d been looking for a place to settle down- everything and nothing all at once.

The people in this place bustled about like nobody else existed, like _nothing_ else existed. Shouting out to old friends behind carry-on cups and waving back to them like they were just another piece of their life they were leaving behind, before boarding busy subway trains or darting into precariously parked yellow cabs. It was a mad rush; a heaving of bodies, brushing and swaying against each other in a tidal wave of work driven madness- a frenzy that only ended when the sun was set behind the clouds of the day, hidden from view.

It was peaceful, tranquil- a vast difference from the life Baekhyun had once known. Here, the people only lived for themselves- here in the city or here in the coffee shop. He had been sat inside all day, watching the crowds of customers waltz in; suits tugged tight, satchels draped over their shoulders and phones glued to their hands or their ears- waiting for their name to be called like an automated system, just a piece of the cog in a robotic world where a coffee signalled the beginning of a working day (and the middle, and the end). It was no longer a place to socialise as it once had been only some 20 years ago, instead people stared soullessly and nodded aimlessly to their friends, blank and expressionless almost, until it was time to leave and sit in an office and do the same. No real goal, just coffee and work.

It had become something that Baekhyun was accustomed to, a routine of his own in a way. His life had never been easy enough to have something like this previously- having to deal with prejudice and injustice, figuring out a way to live without being hated for being what he was- and here he was sat, for the first time in so long just being able to absorb everything with a sense of belonging. It was beautiful and it was _home_.

“Hey, Mr Byun” The girl behind the counter smiled, wiping it down as she motioned for him “You’re the last one in here as always”

“I am?” He chuckled questioningly, gazing around again.

She was right; he had been so absorbed in his thoughts about the city, about the world that he lived in, that he hadn’t noticed the customers fizzle out, heading home to recharge the batteries of their social interactions, before starting again tomorrow. “Right, sorry Jess, I didn’t notice”

“You never do” She giggled, switching off the machines “You know... it almost feels like you’re waiting for someone every day” She nervously fiddled with her hands “And they never turn up... and it... makes me a little _sad_?” She smiled sheepishly “You know I’m always here for you, if you need me, Baekhyun”

“I- I know” He smiled, tightly. A tension was building in his gut, swilling. He could smell her- _smell_ her arousal, smell everything about her.

He could _feel_ her scent. 

She was sweet like lilacs and violets, purple in her haze of desperation to be seen as more, but with the freshness of tree sap- ready and ripe, with just a hint of rose.

 _It made Baekhyun lust_.

No, not for her. _Not exactly_ , more for her blood.

This was who he was and what he worked so hard to keep from everyone else. A vampire dressed like a business man, hiding his fangs and his lust for blood under some fake persona, a laptop and a huge stack of papers. And he was damn hungry.

He tried to repeat his mantra of peace and tranquillity in his head, knowing he couldn’t draw blood from someone so openly, not like this, not someone who gave him coffee every day with a smile. But he was weak man, and there was only so much niceties he could handle, only so much he could pretend he wasn’t who he was before the facade snapped and the sharpened teeth dropped down.

He needed this, overwhelmingly so- and for the first time, he felt no amount of self control could stop him.

Maybe he _had_ been waiting- waiting all along for this opportunity to present itself just so he could feed on the sickly sweet blood pounding through this poor human’s veins.

 _What a waste_ , he thought to himself, _she_ _would have been pretty to keep around and milk dry slowly_ \- but he didn’t have the patience for that now. He had been starving himself to keep from harming the precious humans who built this idealistic world for him.

“I know” He repeated, stepping closer “And you’re right, Jess. I kind of have been waiting”

“ _Oh_?” She said stepping around the counter, removing all space- her safety net- between herself and the suit-clad man, a flirty hint to her mannerisms now.

Jess was a petite girl, short hair to her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and a dazzling smile. _Pity no-one would see it again after tonight_.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for the right moment for you” Baekhyun strode forward, eyes sparkling red for the briefest second, a flicker- gone before it could even be questioned and pressed himself against the girl, arm coming around her waist “I know you’ve been waiting for me too, haven’t you?”

She hummed in agreement, letting the man nose against her neck “I knew if I waited long enough you would want me too”

“Oh and I do” Baekhyun chuckled darkly. _Just_ _not exactly how you thought_.

With a swift movement, he pulled her closer, fangs slipping out of their hiding and piercing her neck- her eyes rolled back into her head, body limply falling into his own as he drew out her blood, feasting on her until he was satiated.

He sighed and wiped his sleeve against his mouth, relieved as his fangs retreated back into hiding and some excess blood trickled down his chin. She had tasted bitterer than her smell- it seemed she was a heavy drinker outside of work, the alcohol had clouded her blood but added to the sweet scent- something he didn’t know could happen. _Interesting_.

It took a brief moment for his brain to catch up to his actions. Fuck, he would have to make it seem like she’d died here. There was no way he could carry her back to his place without it seeming completely strange. And he didn’t want to have to explain a lifeless girl on his back to his building attendant.

Laying her on the floor in the stock room, and positioned her as if she had fainted.

He knew he had nothing to be worried about, nobody knew vampires existed- no camera quick enough to catch him- so there was no way he could be blamed, no scratches on her body, not a wound except two miniscule pricks that would disappear before anybody would find her.

It was a crass way of feeding, and normally he didn’t kill- but he also had been ravenous, growing too attached to the human community he was surrounded by and afraid of hurting them or more likely, ruining the perfect paradise he had built for himself where he was accepted without having to worry. He was _feeling_ for them and every kill became more painful. Soon, he would end up harming himself because of his new found ‘emotions’ for the humans he lived around.

Grabbing and packing his things, Baekhyun left the shop, his body relieved but his heart heavy with the thought of what he had done, the necessity for his life.

Throwing himself into his comfy king sized bed, he tried to rid himself of his daily sin.

**

Truth be told, he loved being a vampire.

He loved being able to smell out every person, see their personality in a haze of colours around them before they even opened their mouths. That’s also what he loved the most about the market square, he could see from the scents which stalls were ripping him off, which old ladies were actually obnoxious and crude, which little boys were scared of the clowns- it was all so much fun.

He strolled around, just watching the activity around him when his gaze snapped to a tall man, standing out from the crowd and very obviously out of place. He was dressed in a long black coat, dark jeans and black button down. Tousled bleach blond hair was swept back away from his forehead and made way for silken skin and piercing green eyes. He was astounding, unbelievably handsome and everything Baekhyun could have dreamt of in his dream man.

The man smirked at Baekhyun’s gawping across the people bustling around them and the smaller, growled slightly under his breath, thrown off by the other’s instant arrogance. Even the stupid smug smile made the man look even more attractive. Honing in on the man, Baekhyun tried to distinguish his smell from the crowd moving about the different stalls... except...

_Nothing._

“What the _fuck_?” Baekhyun hissed blinking rapidly. He had no scent.

 _He had no fucking scent_.

Sure, Baekhyun had met people before who had a mild scent, who’s scent had been masked by other things around them, drugs often working to that effect- he’d found werewolves who masked their pheromones from their partners, often lacked a scent as such- but had it replaced by the scent of the medication they took. Even _corpses_ Baekhyun had seen had scents.

So how could this astonishingly handsome, gorgeous, _frustrating_ man not have a scent? It didn’t make any sense to him.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun peered through the crowd for the tall man, who had since moved away, but could see him nowhere.

Blaming it on the intoxicated blood he had drank the night before, Baekhyun waved it off, flipping out his phone to text his closest friends – and the only people to know about his true existence.

**

“Kyungsoo! Jongin” He shrieked, relieved to have his closest friends standing outside his door, takeout bags in hand “You actually came!”

“Yeah, when your message read ‘ _Urgemency_ ’ we assumed you were having a stroke and had to make sure you weren’t dying” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a fond smile. His short doe eyed friend was in his own human form, his skin still strikingly pale but nothing akin to what it was if he turned into a ghoul- his true form.

Jongin laughed softly behind his lover, toeing his shoes off at the door and pulling Baekhyun into a light hug. Kyungsoo’s other half was incredibly handsome in his own right- chiselled jaw line, sharp features- a body that Baekhyun would actually _re_ -die for and moved with the grace of a dancer. He was totally human- _ish_. The one interesting thing both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had learned not some 10 years ago when Kyungsoo had been minding a young Jongin was the guy was incredibly quick and could teleport.

Yeah. _Teleport_ , currently through different countries, but there was the possibilities of different realms or dimensions, or even timelines. It made him eccentric, despite his soft human features and his very un-dead heart.

Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around Jongin’s waist, cuddling into him gently before turning to his idiot best friend;

“So, are you going to tell us what was so urgent?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I met a guy” Baekhyun started, opening one of the takeout boxes and letting himself relax “And he was _so_ good looking right- like crafted by the Gods kind of beautiful and totally someone I could be into. So, I tried to find his scent... only, _he didn’t have one_?”

“ _What_?” Kyungsoo actually turned around, looking even paler. If he had any blood in his body, it would have been drained from his face “No scent... like um... _at all_?”

“Nope. _Nothing._ I tried it again but he was long gone- it really freaked me out. Like am I losing my mind? Everyone else had a scent, even the fucking dead stinky fish had a scent, Soo. It freaked me out, I don’t know who the fuck he is, but whoever he is- he’s so my type and I can’t suss him out”

Kyungsoo shook his head as if shaking away a bad thought “I would just drop it Baek, not worth going after some guy you can’t read. Especially not for people like us- it could actually get us killed- for real this time. We don’t know what could be lurking in this world and we ought to be careful, don’t you think?”

“I know, I do... but I can’t stop thinking about him. I felt something, I swear- there was just-“

“’Something about him’ I know, _I know_ \- you say this every time. Believe me Baek, just trust me on this, he could be really bad news that you don’t know how to deal with”

Baekhyun absorbed his best friend’s advice for a moment; “You seem really adamant on this.”

If there was one think Baekhyun knew, Kyungsoo was never adamant on anything- he passive on most things, enjoyed watching people get hurt- almost got off on it, so why was he so sure that Baekhyun shouldn’t find this guy again... unless he was scared. “Oh my god- you _know_ him?”

“I-” Kyungsoo eyes widened, before he deflated “I don’t know him. I know _of_ him. There are very few people that are powerful enough to not have scent Baek, we learned about this in school, for fuck’s sake. If only you’d paid attention”

“I did... I paid attention to that cute kid Jae in maths” He giggled before turning serious “What do you mean though, you know of him?”

“I mean... there’s been _... talk_ , in the underground supernatural circle... someone’s currently calling the shots in our little world, and he’s not a guy to be trifled with. I didn’t buy it at first, but... if you’re telling me you couldn’t scent this weird guy who appeared out of no-where... Then I’ll bet life as a ghoul, it’s that fucker. And if he’s already causing a stir without doing shit Baek, you don’t need to go charging in their head first to fuck things up.”

“Soo’s right” Jongin chimed in, having stopped stuffing his face with chicken wings briefly “We’ve all got a good thing going. At least don’t do anything stupid until after we know who this guy is... and what he actually is. Then we can decide if he’s an actual threat or not”

Baekhyun chewed thoughtfully and smiled “You’re right you guys, I won’t do anything stupid. I think it just freaked me out, y’know”

“I would be too... it’d be like my seduction not working on someone” Kyungsoo shuddered, thinking it over.

For the rest of the evening, the avoided talk of the tall, mysterious stranger and moved instead to watching horror movies (chick-flicks) on the TV and cramming themselves full of useless food.

Baekhyun promised himself he would forget about the guy.

**

Except, it wasn’t that easy.

Late on the following Monday, he headed down to the one bar he knew all supernatural creatures alike hung out at- a safe haven of sorts for people of his kind, and also the perfect spot to hear any new gossip.

The place was drab and black, falling apart in places- wooden barrels for barstools and poorly kept bar-front from all the brawls that had happened (monster brawls were so much worse).

“Hey Baekhyun, long time no see” The bartender, a short green haired boy smiled at him sweetly “The usual?”

Baekhyun grunted a ‘yes’ in response, flopping onto a barstool “Thanks, Jongdae- also, when are you going to get rid of that hair, you’ve been clinging onto it since you and Kris broke up- which may I remind you was nearly eight months ago.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes “This _again_? I’m actually getting it dyed this weekend, Xiumin’s doing it for me”

“Oh? _Xiumin_?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows at the other, teasingly “Sounds like that’s going well, if you’re letting him touch your hair”

Jongdae snorted, handing Baekhyun a short glass of old-fashioned “Yeah, it is actually. He’s... different. Sweet and lets me draw his blood when I need to so I don’t lose my mind”

“You hit the jackpot dating a vampire too” Baekhyun smiled, before dropping the small talk “Um... I actually wanted to ask you something?”

Jongdae leaned on the bar top, eyebrows raising up “Yeah, what is it?”

“Have you heard... anything recently? About a new guy, calling all the shots in the underworld? Terrifying but no-one’s really seen or been around him?”

Jongdae looked wary suddenly, pulling back and looking around “Look, I shouldn’t be talking about this, Baek.”

“Please Dae, I think I saw him... I just want to be sure I’m not losing my mind. He didn’t even have a scent”

“That’s him” Jongdae nodded, straightening up “No scent, tall, always dressed in black. I’ve seen him once myself in here- went straight upstairs to talk to the boss- Yong-guk tried to stop him at the door, and we’ve not seen him back here since. The guy is not to be fucked with Baek, whatever you’re scheming in your head, just don’t bother.”

Baekhyun huffed, sipping his drink, biting back his smile “I’m not scheming anything. I’m just curious- it’s not every day some guy causes such a stir in this place- he really must be something” He gestured around, before mumbling “He was really hot though...”

“He’s nice on the eye, I’ll give you that” His friend laughed “Just... it’s not worth the trouble”

Baekhyun nodded, not completely listening. There was something compelling him to see that guy again, no matter who he was- and he would find him.

“Has... anyone else seen him around... y’know does he frequent anywhere?” Baekhyun asked, pursing his lips to seem a little less intrigued than he actually was. It seemed there was no fooling his friend, who just groaned;

“You’re not going to drop this are you?” He whined, pouring a drink for another customer before turning back to him and lowering his voice “You did not hear this from me, but I think he frequents an elite gentleman’s club off the corner of 7th, called something like Hikari, I think.” He took a short breath “You’re not allowed in there without the club card and honestly, the security on that place could match a palace. So-“

Baekhyun leaned over and pulled the other man into a hug “Thanks, Dae! Put my drink on my tab- and tell Xiumin I said ‘Hi’”

He tugged on his coat and rushed to the door, hearing Jongdae yell behind him “You have so much on your tab! You’re going to have to pay it at some point!”

Tugging his coat harder around him, he made his way to the _Club Hikari_.

The instant smell of supernatural powers and scents of different levels hit his sensitive nose. It would make sense for that guy to frequent this place, it was clearly a place well known for having supernatural beings around at all times.

But Jongdae had been right, without a card, this place was no-access. But that didn’t mean Baekhyun wasn’t going to try. He was no dumb blond, he was cunning and scheming and he would find a way inside- even if it meant acting like he was stupid.

“Oh hey-” He smiled up at the guard at the door, who was glaring at him with a bored expression “I usually come here often, I left my card inside, is there any way I could-”

“ _No_. No card, no entry.” The guard looked him up and down, voice a rumble in the quiet night “Also, I have never seen you around here. I don’t know who you think you’re fooling ‘ _pire_ , but you’re not coming in.”

“I’m always here, you oaf.” Baekhyun shot back with a snarl, fangs dropping down slightly, he would not be intimated by this giant beef-cake of a man “It’s not my fault your memory is half dead. Just let me go inside and get my card, I’ll be right out so you can check it.”

“That’s not happening.” The guard looked at him once more, clear anger in his eyes “Now piss off, before I _make_ you”

Baekhyun was about to launch forward just to rip this guy’s unproportionally small head off his huge shoulders when a gloved hand landed on his shoulders;

“Now now, Dragon- that’s no way to speak to citizens or customers, is it?” A velvety voice spoke out above him, voice soft and a little taunting.

The buff guard instantly turned meek, his head ducking “My apologies Sehun-“

“It’s okay, no need to worry, just be sure to greet people properly next time” The man spoke again, moving his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulders and letting the smaller get a good look at him as he stepped away.

The man had a face of a young boy, tall thin and most importantly he had a scent too. A werewolf.

“Are you coming in?” The man smiled, it was a stiff smile and not at all friendly but Baekhyun would take his chances with the werewolf over the troll outside;

“Yes thank you, I’m just getting my card-” Baekhyun started, following the man inside into a grand room, decked out with soft cushioned seating, beautiful girls and literal fountains of champagne. Huh, so this is how the really rich lived.

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I don’t really care. My job is done here.” The man shrugged “Now make yourself at home, I have matters to attend to.”

“So that’s your name, Sehun?” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow and the other guy nodded, handing his jacket to a scantily clad girl walking past;

“I am. And what’s your name, vampire?”

“It’s Baekhyun” The shorter blurted before slapping himself mentally, why would he give out his real name in a dangerous looking, elite gentleman’s club? He’d read enough to know nothing good _ever_ went down in places like this.

“Well, Baekhyun. I hope you enjoy Club Hikari. Now, I have to attend some matters, make yourself at home.”

With the thin blond disappearing into the crowd, Baekhyun had his first chance to really look around. The place was incredible, stunning almost.

The high ceiling was encrusted with jewels- tiered chandeliers hanging from them, illuminating the marble floor, the crystals on the pieces twinkling off the shiny surface. Over one side of the room, a mahogany bar lined the wall, with crystal glasses striking out against the framed panelling. Secluded booths with velvet cushioning were donned on one end of the room, the other leading off down a corridor with a row of doors.

Along the side of the bar was a wide spiral staircase leading up to a second floor, but a rope barricade and another bodyguard stood in the way of route.

 _That_ man had to be up there, he was nowhere to be seen downstairs, only high-class men and women sipping from pristine glasses and chattering nonsensically mingled downstairs. He had to get upstairs.

Turning around, Baekhyun bumped into a kind faced man who blinked at him “Um, hi sorry... do you know where I could find a bathroom here?”

“Oh, you’re new” The guy smiled “The bathroom is just down the corridor- it’s easy enough to find” He smiled with a light touch on Baekhyun’s arm before turning back to his conversation.

Following the corridor, Baekhyun found it led off to another cordoned-off area but was mostly secluded from view. Even though every cell in his body screamed not to follow the darkened corridor, he did so anyway- his need to find this man, overwhelming any sense of self-preservation. If his thought was correct, this floor was a loop, a huge circle and this corridor would lead to the other side of the staircase were the guard was facing away from.

Moving quickly, Baekhyun found he was right, appearing on the other side of the room and next to the marbled staircase. Not leaving enough time for the body-guard to turn around, he slipped under the barricade - for a place that was guarded so well, it seemed like this was relatively simple to by-pass. No one had stopped him or questioned him.

It almost seemed _too_ easy but Baekhyun couldn’t find it in him to actually care at that moment, his mind focused on the same thing it had been for days. Reaching the top of the staircase, he followed the open floor to the one door which was slightly ajar, peering inside.

This room was similar to the set-up downstairs, except it was secluded- the walls were lined with beautiful paintings and there were two red velvet sofas in the centre of the room, surrounding a small table, set with a decanter and two glasses.

“Are you going to come inside, or are you going to stand and stare all day?” A deep, soft voice called out, laced with a hint of humour.

Baekhyun jumped and stumbled in, straightening himself quickly. He had been right, the guy had been here the whole time, but more than that, he had _known_ Baekhyun would be coming.

It slipped something similar to fear in Baekhyun’s heart. _Excitement, maybe_?

Like the first time they had met, the man was dressed all in black, this time it was a suit- clearly tailored to his form, expensive with a neat white pocket square tucked in. His hair was not slicked back and was slightly brushed away from his eyes, those piercing green lens following him as he stepped into the room.

“I was wondering how long it would take before you found me again” The man started talking, walking around the room to take a seat on one of the sofas “I hope Sehun treated you well on your entrance?”

“I... he did, your door-man on the other hand has serious issues” Baekhyun managed, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

Chanyeol laughed, a rough, husky sound in his throat and he placed himself on the plush seating.

“So, now you’ve found me” The man smirked, “Is there something you want from me, vampire?”

The man exuded power, his legs crossed at the knee, leaning back against the couch- comfortable, not tense or wary of a strange presence in his room. Like a predator who had caught his prey.

“I... you were at the market. Looking at me.” Baekhyun said, not liking the fact that his tone came off accusatory, but he wasn’t about to be intimidated by this man- he couldn’t let himself be. Everyone else might have been, but he was not.

“Am I not allowed to look at something beautiful? You caught my eye right from the very start” The man chuckled “Why are you still standing? Sit down so we can talk properly”

Baekhyun did as he was told, partly to shy away from those mesmerising eyes “You had no scent.”

“I don’t. I chose not to” The man smiled, it seemed genuine and he leaned forward to pour Baekhyun a drink and the other cautiously took it “Here, don’t worry it’s not poisoned. I wouldn’t have waited for you to get upstairs if I had wanted that.”

“What do you want, then?” Baekhyun growled, hating the fact that this man had been one step ahead of him this whole time.

The man laughed heartily this time, throwing his head back so his slender neck was on full view and it made Baekhyun gulp, just thinking about the possibility of hot, thick blood pumping through his veins “You came to find me remember, vampire? What do _you_ want?”

“I want to know, who the fuck you are? And why you think you own this place- this... why you think you own everyone. I’ve not seen people so guarded in all my years living here. If you fuck up my peaceful life here, you’re going to regret it.”

“Wow, such crass language for such a beautiful creature” The man smiled “I’m Park Chanyeol, and why people are guarded is none of my concern, clearly they see something to be feared- not that I’m complaining.”

“Firstly, _asshole_ \- I will speak however I want. I don’t care who you might be.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath “Okay then Park, what are you exactly? Why saunter round like you own the place? Does it feed your ego?”

Baekhyun didn’t know why he was getting so riled up. What was it about this man, his lack of scent that trigger something deep and animalistic in Baekhyun, that made him so angry that this man had power?

“I didn’t mean to rub you up the wrong way, vampire. But I do own this place, more literally than you might think. However, I think it’s unfair that I’ve introduced myself and you’ve yet to tell me your name?” Chanyeol smiled once more, placing his cup down and leaning forward, elbows on his knees, fingers laced together.

“I’m... Byun Baekhyun” He said proudly, despite the fact something about this guy was shaking his very core.

It was making him _want_ , but beyond just blood.

It was terrifying, Baekhyun had never wanted anything like this all his life- in the half a century he had been alive, nothing like this had happened. He enjoyed being alone- yet for the first time ever- he wanted more than just his daily feed. _He wanted this man_. “And stop talking in riddles, tell me who you are?”

Chanyeol smirked, as if hearing his every thought, seeing the emotions flit across his face. “You’re so brash Baekhyun, it’s hurting me. But I don’t think now is the best time or place to talk about this. Not yet at least. Maybe we can arrange something?”

Baekhyun scowled “I’d rather not see your face again.”

“Very well if you have nothing else to say, I’ll give you 5 minutes to leave this place before Dragon comes to personally remove you from the premises- you met him before right?”

Baekhyun balked at that thought. Sure, he would put up a decent fight against a troll and he had fury on his side, but Dragon was nearly half a body taller than him and had the muscle to match- Baekhyun did not want to explain to his friends or his co-workers why he was black and blue.

Standing swiftly, Baekhyun felt out of place, heading out of the door. He heard Chanyeol call behind him;

“I’ll see you around, Baekhyun”

_As if, asshole._

**

That was it, right?

His hunger had been satiated- he’d seen, met and spoken to the guy and he was as pretentious as he had seen at first.

_Park Chanyeol._

It still didn’t explain everything- it didn’t explain his lack of scent, it didn’t explain the power Baekhyun had felt in the room, it didn’t explain who or what he actually was. He had been so aggravated upon meeting him that actually finding out anything had slipped his mind. Baekhyun just couldn’t read him and it _terrified_ him that he wanted to see him more.

But no matter how much he wanted to see him, he couldn’t. _He shouldn’t_. He wouldn’t even know how to if he wanted- there was no way Chanyeol would grant him free access back into Club Hikari even if he went back, not that he wanted to deal with his troll of a door-man.

Banging his head against his desk, Baekhyun jumped when a hand placed a coffee cup down.

“Hey-” Baekhyun glanced up to see striking green eyes, his jaw dropping “What the _fuck_ are you doing here- wait! How did you know where I worked- are you stalking me?!”

“Baekhyun, I knew you were coming to see me, before you knew it. You didn’t think I wouldn’t know where you worked?” Chanyeol leaned against his office door “Are you coming?”

The taller was dressed down, black skinny jeans which accentuated his long legs and a (surprise) black over-sized hoodie... he still looked incredible, and so much less than the arrogant bastard Baekhyun had met yesterday. But still...

“Are you mad?! I’m not going anywhere with you. You made me leave yesterday. And that’s the end of it- my hunger for you is full.”

“ _Your hunger for me_?” Chanyeol repeated back, amused; his voice was soft once more, but his raised eyebrows hinted that he was mocking the other;

“No- I... not that!” Baekhyun hissed back “Get out of my office. I don’t know who you are or what you want with me, but I don’t want it.”

“I just wanted coffee to be honest. And to answer your question from yesterday in a place that isn’t my place of work- I felt I owed you that much”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, standing up and tugging on his coat despite his initial dislike of this plan- he just _had_ to know more, no matter what the consequences were. What was wrong with him lately?

Chanyeol shrugged, his long coat looking perfect around his lean body “Just felt like it. I won’t be giving another opportunity like this- I don’t give them often.”

Baekhyun gave him a blank look, not buying it for a second and feeling incredibly bold when Chanyeol looked surprisingly soft in his clothes.

“Okay, I felt bad- alright? Let’s go”

“Fine, but we’re going somewhere with a lot of people. I don’t trust your shady ass” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol sighed, following the shorter.

They were sat in another coffee shop five minutes away from Baekhyun’s office building. His usual place had been closed for a week or two due to... the unfortunate incident he had caused not two weeks ago.

“I don’t get who you are. I don’t get why you’re here. You’re confusing my brain.” Baekhyun shrugged, rubbing at his temples once Chanyeol set his new coffee down “I’ve been here for the last 20 years and it’s been calm, peaceful and you turn up and people start going mental, and there’s whispers and rumours and gossip-”

“Gossip like what?”

“That you’re some terrifying guy. Scaring people. But I’m just going to put this out there, you don’t scare me Park Chanyeol, so if you’re here for something from me just spit it out already.”

“It’s a wonder you manage to fit that gigantic head of yours through that tiny office door you have. What makes you think I’m here for you- you don’t even know who or what I am, Baekhyun” Chanyeol grinned then, something wild flashing in his eyes “You don’t know just what I could do to you. And I don’t think you’d speak to me like that if you did.”

“Okay, well stop talking to me in riddles so I can decide how I choose to speak to you- not that I think it will change anything”

Chanyeol leaned back with a smug smirk; “I’m a demon”

Baekhyun froze, blinking quickly. “Okay good joke. Demons haven’t been around on Earth in millennia. Not since the gates were closed.”

“Yeah that’s mostly true- but I’m not just any demon, Baekhyun. I’m the Demon King.”

Baekhyun tried not to give away what he was feeling, it wouldn’t be wise. Not in front of this guy if Chanyeol was telling the truth. 

Demons were by far the superior supernatural monsters; they were often masters of an element, with capabilities of controlling that element and anything related to it. Demons were also capable of manipulating, cheating, possessing another person- ripping out their soul and torturing anyone- human, vampire, werewolf, ghoul- _it didn’t matter_. Their power was unparalleled. And the Demon King, would most definitely be unmatched.

There was a reason Demons didn’t come down to Earth, it was not fitting for them. Too much destruction was caused by their lives here- so the other supernatural’s made a pact many centuries ago.

When Baekhyun haughtily mentioned it, Chanyeol rolled his eyes;

“That pact died years ago Baekhyun, it was never renewed. And that wasn’t my fault, your kind never came to sign the deal again. We just assumed you didn’t want to carry on.” Chanyeol shrugged but there was something dark in his eyes, like he could suck out Baekhyun’s life in the blink of an eye.

“I don’t believe you. I don’t believe that you’re the King.” Baekhyun spluttered “There’s no way. The King is old and frail and... and...”

“And what? My father was an old man, he died. I’ve been a prince now for 50 years, I finally get to be King, and I want to see what I’m missing out on Earth. All the peace and tranquillity here is stifling though, I’m having fun stirring up some trouble.” He grinned “Making you lose your mind enough to feed on that girl the other night was pretty entertaining, although you didn’t panic as much as I thought you would really-“

“ _You what?!_ ” Baekhyun whisper-screeched, eyes widening “You made me _kill_ someone?”

“Oh come on, Baekhyun. You were starving- it was perfect, I was just helping you. And it wasn’t like she wouldn’t have made another stupid decision that night- in a way you saved her” Chanyeol chuckled, sipping his drink lightly as if he hadn’t just told Baekhyun he physically made him unable to stop himself from drinking the girl dry.

“You’re going to stop this. You’re going to stop fucking around in my life. You’re going to stop- just stop this.” Baekhyun growled standing up “You come near me again, Park and I don’t care if you’re the King of _Everything_ , but I’ll show you why I shouldn’t be fucked with.”

Chanyeol held his hands up in mock surrender “Whatever you say Byun, I know you’ll be back”

In a last minute move of both defiance for Chanyeol’s words and anger, Baekhyun chucked his hot coffee on the other, spitting out a “Have fun in Hell, asshole” before sprinting out.

**

“You did _what_ to him?!” Kyungsoo yelled, held back barely by Jongin’s arms wrapped around his waist “Baekhyun- _Byun Baekhyun_ , I warned you that this was a bad idea and you decided to pour coffee on the motherfucking King? Are you _out of your mind_?”

“Okay okay I hear you loud and clear, _but_ maybe he’s not that mad though?” Baekhyun had been pacing in his apartment for the last hour, after his split-second decision to throw boiling hot water on the Demon King.

In his defence, the guy was an absolute asshole who deserved it, but he doubted that the other would see that reasoning, or agree with it.

“No, okay- _no_. He deserved it Soo, he doesn’t get to come down here and be in-charge of everything, he doesn’t get to come into my life and make me do shit that I feel bad for later. He doesn’t get to fuck around in my life. It’s my life.”

Kyungsoo sighed deeply “I know that Baek, but you’re making an enemy out of someone that could kill us all in a split second, your decisions with that man effect more than you. Baekhyun, he literally manipulated you to kill Jess without you knowing or sensing, you think he can’t do worse? You think that’s where the King’s powers end?”

Baekhyun thought it through, his friend was right. He had royally screwed up, he could admit that but _fuck_ Park Chanyeol if he thought for one second that Baekhyun was going to grovel. “I don’t know what to do, but I won’t apologise to him. Not for one second, not to his stupidly handsome face.”

Jongin finally spoke up, letting go of his smaller boyfriend. This was his key role in their friendship- bringing things back to a level standing “How about we just forget about it for today. If he’s mad he’ll come back for you tomorrow- or the day after. Let’s just get take-out and watch a Disney movie. Get our minds away from it”

They agreed simultaneously and ordered a Chinese takeout, while Tangled played in the background.

When Baekhyun woke up the next morning, the last thing he expected was an empty (but clean) apartment and a note stuck to his forehead.

‘ _You got a royal summons. Check your mail_. _’ –Soo_

A royal summons? _What the fuck_?

Rushing to his pile of mail, he found one with an encrusted seal, clear of the Demon King. This was not something that could be ignored, it would be blatant disregard for his superior beings, but Baekhyun did not fucking want to see that guy again.

There had been a reason why he had moved around so much to find the perfect place where he could blend in with humans and have the least interactions with other monsters. It was to avoid this, this disaster which was currently threatening to over-turn everything he had spent the last few years building.

Huffing, he opened the letter and found that sure enough Park Chanyeol had summoned him to his palace on Earth, the beautiful Club Hikari- tonight.

He knew the other man would not stop until he got him in his grasp and for some strange reason, Baekhyun found he wasn’t struggling as hard he could have been to be avoided by the other. It was something to do with the fact that he still didn’t know if he was good or bad person. He couldn’t find his scent, couldn’t find the _true_ nature of him without the smell of his blood. And boy, did he want to taste that blood so badly.

To be honest, despite everything- it’s all Baekhyun could think about. How beautiful Chanyeol had looked under the lights, thick muscles stretching taut under his suit and his slender neck showcased when he threw his head back to laugh. That image had been imprinted in his skull and Baekhyun craved for it. Craved to know what his blood tasted like, just a drop.

Even as he worked through his stack of papers he could not stop thinking about how he would love to sink his teeth into that soft tan skin, Chanyeol’s thick fingers on his hips and waist as he pushed his head back further, just for that perfect angle- those green eyes glowing.

_Fuck._

He could not be seriously into this asshole, could he?

Sure, he was good looking, Baekhyun might hate him but he definitely wasn’t blind. But that didn’t mean he had any sexual attraction to him- no way.

 _Nope. Nothing, nada_. Park Chanyeol was just some asshole guy that he hadn’t stopped thinking about for the past two weeks. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was sure of it.

Frustrated by his on-going thoughts about the person he most definitely hated and did not feel any attraction to, he logged out of his work early, heading home to get changed for the royal summons Chanyeol had given him, abiding by the ancient laws created by his predecessors.

He pulled out the nicest suit he had- a navy number, with a sleek lapel paired with tight slacks that accentuated his curves and white button down shirt, top three buttons undone. Park Chanyeol could suck on these collar bones- not that he wanted him to or anything.

Damn it.

Club Hikari was everything he remembered it to be, except this time it was nearly empty- just the odd server and girl setting up for what would be the evening show.

“Baekhyun” A familiar voice called out and he turned to see Sehun, tight-lipped and motioning for him to come towards the stairs “I don’t know what you did to him, but he has been in a horrible mood since your last meeting- _fix this_. This world- and your precious humans, do not need another disaster and in his current mood, a disaster is waiting to happen.”

“I didn’t-” Baekhyun protested and Sehun glared at him;

“I know it was you. Just- _fix it_ ” He growled before stalking off towards the corridor and sliding into one of the rooms, leaving Baekhyun alone to face the Demon King.

Moving upstairs, he lightly tapped on the door, a strange tingle of nerves in his stomach as he entered the room he had been in once before. Chanyeol was there, perched on the couch, looking relaxed as he spoke to someone on the phone, eyes briefly lifting to Baekhyun’s before saying a short good-bye and hanging up.

“I see you came” He stated, there was no impish smirk or frustrating grin. Chanyeol looked all serious- dressed once again in black, except this time the pocket square was blood red.

“I did. I’m not going to ignore a royal summons, no matter who it was sent by” He huffed “What do you want?”

“What do I want? It’s pretty simple. I want you to make up for throwing boiling water on me Baekhyun, it really hurt my feelings” He held up his hands to his chest, mockingly. “But more than that you insulted a King, your superior being.”

“That’s it? You pulled me all the way out here so I could apologise to you? _Forget it_.”

“ _Apologise_?” Chanyeol laughed darkly, his grin all teeth “No, no- I don’t give a shit if you apologise. I want you to do something that _shows_ me you’re sorry.”

“And why would I even consider something like that? Because you’re the King?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes “If you think you can just force me to do whatever you want-“

“Oh, no- I don’t _think_ ,” Chanyeol was up in front of him, cornering him towards a wall faster than he could blink, large palm coming up to pin Baekhyun against it by his neck, panic clear on the smaller man’s face “I _know_ I can bend you to my will. But if regret doesn’t make you do what I say, I’ll make your dear friend- _Jongin was it_? The human? I’ll make him pay for it instead. It’s your choice, Baekhyun.” With that he returned to his seat as if he hadn’t threatened a life, Baekhyun panting heavily behind him;

“No! You leave them out of this!”

“Then just do as I say, or would that hurt your ego too much, _vampire_?” Chanyeol hissed, his eyes flickering a sharp yellow for a split second before disappearing “I didn’t come here to hurt you Baekhyun, but you pushed and you _pushed_ – so here we are”

“Fine- look _fine_ , what do you want me to do?” Baekhyun conceded, thinking of his friends.

“You’ll stay here at Club Hikari with me. You’ll help out downstairs, you’ll do everything I say, follow my every whim- for one week, and I’ll consider your earlier lapse in judgement forgotten”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes “You. You may get to sit around doing nothing all day, but I actually have a job- I can’t just stay here”

“Make it work, Baekhyun. There’s more than just your ego at stake here, isn’t there?” Chanyeol smiled- cunning as all hell and it snapped something feral in Baekhyun’s mind, murderous almost.

Lunging forward he slammed Chanyeol flat into the couch, straddling him- sharp talon like nails growing further until they were pressing against the veins on his arms, pressing him into the couch. “ _Fuck you Park_ , fuck you and your arrogant ass face, touch Jongin and I’ll _kill_ you” He spat, venom strung in every word, body tense.

Chanyeol blinked back surprised for a moment before he smiled up at Baekhyun “Feisty. People will _love_ that downstairs. Be here at 8pm sharp, that’s when your week starts. Every minute you’re late, the clock on your precious human’s life starts ticking away”

Baekhyun’s eyes glowed red with fury, nails digging further into Chanyeol’s skin, drawing blood against his hands “You think just because you’re the Demon King, that I won’t hurt you- you come after a single one of my friends, I will break you apart.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Chanyeol pushed up with ease and a flurry of muscle-it seemed that Baekhyun’s hold on him did nothing- and quickly gripped Baekhyun’s chin harshly, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“You know,” He taunted, almost as if he was musing “I’ve heard if you look into the Demon King’s eyes, it can kill you- should we try?”

Baekhyun knew too well that it was no rumour. It was probably the only steadfast fact about the Demon King that had been imprinted in his mind. And he knew Chanyeol didn’t mean those mesmerising green eyes he wore within his human form, he meant the ‘demon eyes’ – black, soulless eyes that were like staring into an endless abyss- falling and falling deeper until you either completely lost your mind, or your body just gave up from the suffering- it was a painful, crushing way to die.

As if on cue, Chanyeol’s eyes began to fill in, cloudy black colouring the milky whites like ink on tracing paper, enveloping his pupils. Baekhyun squeezed his own closed, desperately. This was not how he wanted to die, not at the hands of this man. He had not meant to go this far, even he knew his limits.

“ _Don’t you want to see my pretty eyes, Baekhyun_?” Chanyeol cooed, deep voice dripping like honey, lips pressed against his ear. It was so compelling- _that_ baritone, another of the Demon’s ‘charms’- able to make their victims twist to their every will, with no way out- like a Siren’s song, singing in his ear, coaxing his lids open. “ _Come on, baby, look at me_.”

Unable to resist the power of the Demon’s voice, Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open, feeling incredibly weak, fear evident on his features- but he was met back with the emerald green ones he had become familiar with. Chanyeol had been toying with him again and it made him furious. Furious and... _hot_?

The taller let go of his chin standing up “I expect to see you later, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun said nothing, standing up on shaky legs as if he had not just been mere inches away from Chanyeol, and his only thought had been to kiss him, to take his blood and then to lick over the wounds while Chanyeol ruined him. What was this Demon doing to him?

“Whatever, Park” He mumbled, heading towards the door.

“Enjoy my blood, vampire” Chanyeol called after him as he clicked the door shut, heart pounding stupidly hard.

Okay, this was bad. He could see that now, trapped for one week with a man who made his whole being shake.

Chanyeol made him furious, made him angry and frustrated- but he also turned him on, his voice, his powers, and his relaxed-ease, made Baekhyun want him more than anything. This had to be another one of the Demon’s tricks, there was no way in his right mind that he would be falling for the asshole that did nothing but meddle in his life and push him around.

Remembering Chanyeol’s final words, Baekhyun looked down at his palms. There, trickling down his palm, from where his nails had dug into Chanyeol’s skin was a thin stream of drying blood.

He shouldn’t try it. That was a bad idea- but he’d been dying to see what the blood of a man with no scent would taste like.

Slowly, he lifted his palm up, still no scent-nothing. Tentatively- he stuck his tongue out- lapping against the blood. His body froze.

Rigid.

The blood exploded on his tongue- sweet, decadent- with a few smoky notes- not only did it remind Baekhyun of tulips and lilies, strong and all encompassing- it was everything like a sugar rush- rich, luxurious, indulgent. It was the best blood Baekhyun had ever tasted since he became a vampire.

And he wanted _more_ , he had to have more.

Anything after this would taste like dirt, like stuffing sand in his mouth. This was the only thing he wanted, he could not be more sure. The only issue now was he had surely alienated the one person who had this blood flowing through his veins.

Turning and heading down the staircase, Baekhyun promised himself he would be back here at 8pm sharp- no, not for Park Chanyeol and his unnecessarily gorgeous face, but instead, for another drop of his blood.

****

“You guys have to get a card to this place- _please_?” Baekhyun begged “He’s making me work there for him for a whole week to make up for the boiling hot coffee thing, which I feel like he’s putting way out of proportion here!”

“Oh...no.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, turning from his laptop where he had been flopped on the bed- his eyes wider than usual “Oh no... You _like_ him!”

“What! No! Soo, you’ve got this all wrong- I do not under _any_ circumstances like this guy- I was just insulting his stupid face two minutes before you tuned in.”

“No, you do this thing- you’ve always done this thing, when you find people attractive- you rant about them, but not in your usual ‘ _I’m angry I want to kill them_ ’ way, more in that ‘ _It’s so unfair that their like this but I really kinda like it_ ’ way” Kyungsoo stared at him, eyes narrowing.

“That’s not true! I do not like him. He is a straight up asshole and I’m doing this to save your boyfriend’s life!” Baekhyun huffed, yanking something else from his closet to wear- what do people at Club Hikari even wear?

“My boyfriend’s life wouldn’t have been in trouble if you hadn’t have pissed off the Demon King, Baekhyun. How many times do I have to tell you to stop meddling in stuff that’s going to get you killed?” Kyungsoo sighed “Look, whether you like him or you hate him, you just have to get through this one week for Jongin, then never ever deal with him again. Okay? Then we can go back to our safe lives and never bother the guy again”

“Agreed” Baekhyun nodded, although something panged in his heart at the thought of not having Chanyeol appear randomly, or annoy the fuck out of him- it was stranger considering every interaction they had was full of fire and rage and spitting insults and crude remarks between each other. It was stranger still considering that Baekhyun had only met him a handful of times, and the man should not have this effect on him.

Hastily pushing the thought to the corner of his mind, Baekhyun startled when a knock sounded at the door.

“Baek! There’s someone at the door!” Jongin called from the kitchen where he’d been making dinner for the three of them.

“Coming!” Baekhyun yelped back, rushing to the door, he swung it open to find a familiar, tall thin blonde alongside the kind-faced man he recognised from Club Hikari;

“Sehun?” Baekhyun asked confused “What are you doing here?”

“His majesty requested we provide you with something to wear during your stay at Club Hikari. He doubts you’ll have anything that matches the standards” He looked over the oversized t-shirt and old jeans Baekhyun was wearing “And he might be right?”

“Sehun!” The man beside him scolded, rolling his eyes “Ignore him, he’s not usually like this- it just takes him some time to get used to people- he’s actually the biggest baby ever. I’m Yixing, I’ll be at the Club tonight so if you need anything come find me”

Baekhyun actually found himself smiling at the other, the first person other than his close friends who he felt he could let his guard down around, before he turned back to Sehun “Thank you Yixing, I’ll be sure to find you. And Sehun, I’m not going to take offence to what you said, purely because I know _that_ jerk made you say it- so just tell him that if he really wants to waste his time analysing my wardrobe he can- but I can look good in anything, and nothing” With that he smirked dryly, yanking the box from the other’s hands and swung the door shut in the couple’s face, yelling out an apology to Yixing.

Placing the box on the couch, Baekhyun opened it carefully, half expecting something to jump out at him. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but inside was a stunning red, satin three-piece suit, complete with a black pocket square. On top was placed a note;

“ _Wear this. I’m sure it’ll suit your tastes. – PCY_ ”

What an arrogant prick. It made Baekhyun want to throw the whole damn suit away, if Chanyeol hadn’t been so right. It was perfect for a place like Club Hikari- expensive to suit the expensive tastes of the clientele, with the perfect dash of elegance.

Kyungsoo whistled as he entered the room “Wow, now he’s treating you to new clothes?”

“No, this is my work outfit.” Baekhyun rebutted, but the other’s words stirred something uncomfortable in his stomach. It did feel like Chanyeol was treating him, treating him nicely too- it was a complete contrast from the usual mocking, sour attitude the other had with him. It made him think back to their other encounters, there wasn’t a situation that Baekhyun had created which Chanyeol could not have really hurt him in, yet he never did- he never really inflicted any real pain on the other despite the fact he knew he could. Even his touch when he had grabbed his chin had been soft, delicate even in comparison to the anger with which Baekhyun had used. Over that, Chanyeol could have let him come to the Club dressed like an idiot, completely out of place- but he had seen to it that Baekhyun had the correct clothing.

It felt strange, like Chanyeol was taking _care_ of him.

No. That was stupid, Chanyeol was only doing this to make him miserable in the future- to lord it over his head later- there was no kindness in this gesture, he was sure of it. Shaking his head, Baekhyun headed to his room to try on the piece, the clock on his night-standing signalling he was one hour away from his week from hell.

He had to admit, the suit made him feel really classy, like the kind of guy who could just waltz up to anyone with a drink in his hand and charm them off their feet. It was obvious that Kyungsoo and Jongin thought so too with the way their jaw hung open as he walked into the room.

“So, what do you guys think? Nice?”

“Holy hell- he went all out for this. You look incredible!” Jongin blurted before looking at Kyungsoo apologetically “I’m sorry babe, I only meant it as-“

“No, it’s fine- you’re right. Baek, you look stunning, man. That suit looks like it was made for you- was it made for you?”

“I have no idea but my ass in this thing looks delicious. I just need to woo some clients, get them to spend their money and that’ll be one night out of the way” Baekhyun sighed, picking up his keys and his phone. “You guys can hang around here while I’m away if you want- water my plants for me?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “We probably will, Jongin’s in love with the new air-fryer you bought. I’ve never seen him in the kitchen so much in my life”

Jongin pouted “I’m always in the kitchen- mostly making out with you while you cook though, but that counts for something, right?”

Baekhyun laughed “Yeah sure, just make sure you clean up any messes- all of your messes” He said looking between the pair with narrowed eyes and they nodded obediently, bidding him good-bye as he left for Club Hikari.

Club Hikari looked different tonight, like there was glow in the air. Yixing greeted him at the door so that he didn’t have to deal with Dragon again, who eyed him suspiciously.

“Hey there, again. Sorry about before- I was slamming the door for dramatic effect and... not on you exactly” Baekhyun sheepishly rubbed his neck, smiling.

Yixing only grinned back “I don’t blame you, Sehun can get under people’s skin sometimes- he adores Chanyeol- they’re like brothers, so if someone pisses off the King, Sehun instantly dislikes them too. But, in reality, Sehun’s a big kid- he’s all smiles and giggles once you get to know him.”

“I’m sure he is, I’ve only ever met him in here really, I suppose” Baekhyun mumbled, not completely convinced that the stoic man across the room could be all “smiles and giggles” as Yixing had put it.

“Chanyeol’s the same. He comes across like an asshole, but he really isn’t good with emotions- what with being the Demon King and all. He’s like a kid in the playground with a crush... Ah! I’m sorry, one of my regular client’s are over there.” Yixing turned to look at him and put both hands on his shoulders “I know your nervous, but you’ve got this- just speak to people- charm them- get them to spend some money and buy a room. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. The Club has rules in place, you’re not forced to do anything you don’t want to. Client’s know this, anyone with a card knows this, so don’t feel pressured and don’t let people take advantage of you”

Baekhyun nodded back, feeling shaky for the first time, nerves tangling his stomach with urgency. There were so many people, but unlike his usual comfort zone of a cafe where people mingled about their daily lives without a care for anyone else, here people were honed in on the escorts, after all, it was what this place was about.

Moving around, Baekhyun began talking to a few different people, getting them to buy expensive champagne, charming his way into their rich, deep pockets. He was really good at this- better than he had thought, and it was surprisingly easy to get people to spend money on him without giving anything but some brief conversation in return.

It must have been somewhere about eleven when Baekhyun’s latest client bid him goodbye with a soft peck on the cheek, promising to be back tomorrow. There were still too many people in the grand room, but he headed to the bar desperate for a drink of his own.

“Hi, can I have a scotch on the rocks?” He asked, smiling at the bartender, a soft-faced man with wide eyes and an adorable smile, looking completely out of place.

“Oh hey, coming up!” He grinned “You’re one of the new escorts then?”

“I am, I’m Baekhyun- you might aswell know considering I’ll be coming back for more drinks-and you must be... Xiumin! Oh my god! _You’re_ Xiumin!” He exclaimed peering at the name-tag, what a small world this was. Also, no wonder Jongdae had the inside dirt on Chanyeol’s whereabouts if he was banging the bartender in the club. “Who knew this could be so exhausting talking to so many people” Baekhyun chuckled, sipping on his drink while Xiumin shook his head;

“It can be hard, but it’s probably one of the best paid jobs. Don’t let Chanyeol know you’re drinking heavy on the job.” He teased, waving to Baekhyun slightly as he moved along to another customer.

The shorter was about to finish his drink and move away to talk to a few more people when a arm slipped around his waist;

“Hello there, beautiful” A stranger’s voice whispered in his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck;

“Excuse me, can you get your hands off me?” Baekhyun turned to smile stiffly at the man, trying to keep his composure and politeness in check “It’s against the rules to touch-”

The man pulled out a medallion from around his neck that made Baekhyun’s eyes widen a little in surprise; “Your little vampire powers- your super strength, is no match for this or for me. So I think I’ll keep my hands where they are.” He moved them further down so they were smoothing down his spine.

Baekhyun bristled at the other’s words, anger stirring up inside him; “Seriously, get your hands off me or I’ll break your neck- I don’t need super strength to do that-“

“Shut your pretty face, your voice is pissing me off” The man growled, fangs snapping down “Back in the day, Vampires of strength used to be able to pick their mates- just like the werewolves did, I’m not going to grovel for you- if I want you, I’ll have you-” He moved to cup Baekhyun’s ass when a swift crack sounded through the air and the man stumbled back, gasping in agony and clutching his wrists;

“I suggest” Chanyeol called out, voice clear behind Baekhyun, even though he was good few feet away, leaning against the bar “You keep your hands off my staff, or I will have you eradicated. Not from the premises, Leo, but from the planet.”

Dragon strode through the room, grabbing the man- Leo- by the collar and ragging him out of the room. But Baekhyun only watched this through, half lidded eyes- it felt like he was having a panic attack and he slumped onto a stool, drained.

“Xiumin, can I have another like... 5 of those?” He called, voice cracking as he spoke, hands still trembling. That man’s medallion had rendered his powers as a vampire basically useless, if Chanyeol hadn’t been there- hadn’t helped him... he didn’t want to think what would have happened next.

“Um...” Xiumin looked to Chanyeol who was still leaning against the bar, dialling a number into his phone “Yeol, you okay with this?”

“Uh-“ Chanyeol glanced up distractedly, before his eyes fell on Baekhyun’s defeated, trembling form. “Sure, let him have whatever he wants. Put his drinks on my tab, and no-one else is to touch him or come near him. Get Sehun to watch.”

Xiumin nodded, motioning a hawk-eyed Sehun over and relaying the instruction as Chanyeol walked away to make the phone call.

Of course, Chanyeol wouldn’t give more of a fuck about him- to him he was just another staff member, but something about that made Baekhyun frustrated. He couldn’t place how he felt about the other, all of Chanyeol’s actions and decisions could be read in a multitude of ways and Kyungsoo’s words about actually liking him kept floating back, despite how much he pushed them away.

Sehun stood beside him like a statue before he sighed and looked at him;

“I’m sorry that that happened to you on your first night. Leo’s been banned from here and Dragon shouldn’t have let him in. He’s a predator vampire, over 2 centuries old- hence the medallion that makes other vampires submit to him- weakens them. Do you have anyone who you can feed of tonight?”

Baekhyun felt too wobbly to even look up let alone stand and find someone, but he wasn’t going to bother Sehun with that information “I can find someone, I’m sure.”

Sehun shook his head, something akin to worry marring his features and he went back to standing watch.

Baekhyun must have fallen asleep at the bar because he was jolted awake by a light tap on the shoulder, that had him standing up way to fast and stumbling away in panic, thinking his earlier assailant had returned to finish him off.

Instead, strong arms steadied him back in his seat and let go as soon as he was sat down. “You’re like a deer, Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice teased, but the look on his face was anything but amused, eyebrows knotted together in what could only be concern. Although, to Baekhyun’s defence, he could barely see anything with how patchy his vision and his brain felt, the medallion had drained him so much he was starving.

Sehun had been right, he desperately needed some blood.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrow raised, sounding concerned. Baekhyun huffed softly;

“You don’t have to pretend to care. I didn’t die in your club or anything, people will still come here”

“You think that’s what I care about?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, before crouching in front of Baekhyun “Baekhyun, look at me” When the other finally listened (he blamed part of the Demon’s powers for that), Chanyeol held up some fingers in front of him “How many am I holding up?”

“What do I know? Is this an optician’s exam?” Baekhyun attempted to stand “Look, I don’t need this- I’m fine. If you don’t mind tonight I’d like to sleep in... my... own-“ His words slurred as his legs buckled and Chanyeol rushed to grab him before he hit the floor.

“ _Idiot_ ” Chanyeol mumbled, hoisting the smaller up into his arms- but it came out fonder than he had expected, as he gazed at Baekhyun’s soft features, not made rough by his words, and his beautiful pouting lips as he rested in his arms. Baekhyun was as decadent as the suit he was wearing- in fact a million times more.

Chanyeol had been enamoured by his beauty, the first time he had seen him. Even before then, when he had first come to Earth from his realm, he had felt the pull towards the coffee shop where the beautiful brunet had been on his laptop for hours on end.

And then he had been angered by his attitude. Now, all he knew was that he cared about Baekhyun- a lot more than he had first intended to. Baekhyun who brushed him the wrong way, got under his skin- pissed him off, but he found himself wanting more, _more_ of Baekhyun- every single day. And all he knew was that the other wouldn’t want him, no matter how much or how long he had felt like this.

**

Baekhyun woke up the next day with a groan, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He felt lifeless (more than usual) and still completely drained from the night before.

Chanyeol was in the room, standing over by a desk in the corner “Before you freak out, yes you’re in my bed, no- we didn’t stay in the same bed, and yes, you passed out on me- any other questions?”

“No.” Baekhyun bit back, feeling heat creep to his cheeks at Chanyeol having to clarify that they hadn’t slept together.

“Wow, a thanks is really hard to pry from you.”

“You put me in that situation” Baekhyun snapped back, eyes flaring despite his weakened state.

“No, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol turned, eyes dark “You got yourself inside Club Hikari, I won’t apologise for putting you here. I do apologise for yesterday though, no-one, no matter how much of a pain in my ass you’re turning out to be, deserves that. Leo is being dealt with, that I promise you.”

Baekhyun stayed silent a moment. He _should_ be thankful to Chanyeol, without him who knows what Leo would have done to him- or forced him to do. “Look, I am thankful for yesterday. I... thank you for saving me, I know you didn’t have to.”

Chanyeol gave him a strange look “Didn’t have to?” He echoed “What? You think I’d let you or anybody suffer through something like that because you’re an asshole to me every time you see me?”

“... Yes?” Baekhyun countered back “You’re the Demon King, anything goes with you, right?”

“Baekhyun, you do realise nearly everything you’ve done since we’ve met has been a gross violation of how to treat a Royal and a superior being? Just the simple fact that you haven’t once addressed me correctly, for example,” Chanyeol sighed “What I’m saying is, yeah sure- I can make anything happen. But surprisingly, my first intention isn’t to hurt people, despite what you might think”

After that, Baekhyun stayed quiet pondering over Chanyeol’s words. He had been right, for some reason unknown to him Chanyeol had chosen not to hurt him and yesterday he... _saved him_?

Eventually, Chanyeol turned to face him, expression unreadable “Did you ever find anyone to feed off?”

“Um... l never got around to... I don’t have anybody” He said, suddenly shy on having admit he had no-one to rely on.

“So the last time you fed... it was the girl from the cafe?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Yes, which I... you made me do” Baekhyun accused, staring into his lap “I didn’t want to kill her.”

“I...” Chanyeol sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed “Look, I was just playing around. You were cute, and I could smell your hunger from miles away- starving yourself and hanging around humans was a time-bomb waiting to happen- I just thought I’d help. Clearly that was the wrong thing to do”

“Clearly” Baekhyun groused back choosing not to pick up on the fact Chanyeol had called him cute. He picked at the sheets aimlessly; his vision was once again swimming in front of his eyes, head becoming dizzy at a pace his body couldn’t handle.

“You need to feed Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s voice called out to him, followed by a sigh “I’m going to feed you okay, you can’t keep going like this, you’ll kill yourself.”

Baekhyun couldn’t find the strength to question what Chanyeol meant or argue with him, before a soft palm was cupping his face and hot liquid met his lips, causing his fangs to slip down automatically.

The trickle that Baekhyun had tasted two nights ago was nothing compared to the steady stream down his throat, exploding like sugar on his taste-buds.

It had not been but 20 seconds before Chanyeol pulled back. Baekhyun felt great, his body suddenly rejuvenated with the new blood, Chanyeol’s palm still warm on his cheek.

From up close, Chanyeol was beautiful. Almond eyes wide as the assessed every inch of Baekhyun’s face, bleached hair slicked back and plush lips in a thoughtful pout, a little dimple appearing as he did so. He was so close that if Baekhyun, leaned forward he could kiss him.

As if on instinct, Baekhyun shifted a little closer, not more than two inches away from Chanyeol, who looked deep in thought, not having moved even a little.

Baekhyun wanted to kiss him, wanted to know if those lips were really as soft as they looked, when Chanyeol suddenly pulled away and stood up;

“Are you feeling better?”

Baekhyun became flustered at what he had nearly done “Well of course, not because it’s your blood or anything, you _asshat_ \- just all blood makes me feel better. There’s nothing special about you.”

“Ah... _there he is_ ” Chanyeol deadpanned “I thought maybe something had possessed you this morning since you were being so nice... but it turned out you just wanted blood.”

“I’m always nice to people who deserve it. You are not one of them” Baekhyun didn’t mean that but he didn’t want Chanyeol reading into why his cheeks were so flushed. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that while Chanyeol had pushed, Baekhyun had pushed harder and the other had been lenient with him, without an obvious reason to be.

“Right. Well, your opinion is invalid to me” Chanyeol walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a black shirt, before pulling his current one off in a swift motion. Baekhyun’s eyes swept over a taut, muscular back, muscles rippling as Chanyeol flexed to pull the simple black t-shirt over his head, turning around to look at Baekhyun before the other could look away.

“It’s rude to stare” Chanyeol commented turning around, smirk dancing on his lips and Baekhyun growled;

“As if I would stare at your ugly flat ass” He quipped back, turning over into the sheets so he didn’t have to deal with the clearly amused twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes. He heard the clink of a belt buckle and pants slipping off.

Feeling that it was safe, Baekhyun once again turned around to find Chanyeol dressed all in black except... this time he was in a simple black tee and black sweats, hair no longer combed back but instead messily tousled on his head- looking the most relaxed Baekhyun had ever seen him.

Fuck, he still looked incredible even if he was dressed so simply.

“Do you wear any other colour other than black?” He stated, gesturing to the other’s clothing and Chanyeol chuckled;

“Not really- I have like one pink suit in there from my sister’s wedding, but I feel comfortable in black” He shrugged, turning back to his phone as he sat at his desk.

“Well, how come you’re so dressed down-“Baekhyun gazed around for his clothes which were nowhere to be seen- had Chanyeol undressed him? The thought made him unexpectedly aroused. “Usually you’re in a suit looking like you have thirty meetings to attend to?”

“It’s a Saturday, I have zero meetings today and I feel like relaxing. Do you have any more questions or can I finish texting my friends?” Chanyeol looked up once again at a confused looking Baekhyun, patting at his sheets as if searching for something.

“Yixing took your suit to get it cleaned, you spilled a lot of drinks yesterday. I’ll have Sehun bring you up some new clothes now.”

“Um... can I not just... borrow something for now?” Baekhyun muttered “I’m just... I’m kinda desperate to get out of bed and would prefer not to walk around your house in the semi-nude- y’know to be polite and all that”

Sighing, Chanyeol tapped a few more buttons on his phone, before sliding it into his pocket and headed over to his closet once again “Honestly, I have a few old t-shirts- all black before you ask, they’re kind of big but they should be okay and I’ll let you borrow some sweats but you’ll need to roll up the bottom probably... considering you’re so.... small” He let his gaze run down Baekhyun’s petite frame slowly, as if taking in every inch of a delicious meal.

“Take that back you asshole, I am not small” Baekhyun snarled, trying not to feel warm under the other’s watchful eyes. He wasn’t used to being like this around Chanyeol, usually their arguments were more insults and less heated stares and poor rebuttals “It’s not my fault you’re a freaking giant!”

Chanyeol simply dumped the clothes he had picked unceremoniously in Baekhyun’s arms “Here, midget- go get dressed instead of complaining twenty four seven- Jesus, you wouldn’t think I saved your ass yesterday.”

“Once again, I did not ask you to. And you asked me to be here” Baekhyun snapped back, wrapping the sheets around him and sauntering off to the adjoined bathroom.

Instead of Baekhyun’s comment igniting its usual fury in Chanyeol’s chest, it made him chuckle softly. There was something about seeing Baekhyun like this- with his fluffy bed head, tiny pouts and sleepy eyes that made him adorable. Even his usual snarky remarks seemed toned down in comparison to what they used to be... just maybe....?

No, he couldn’t think like that- Baekhyun had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Chanyeol. Had made it clear that he hated him and therefore Chanyeol was to stay his enemy and keep his distance. Even if he was now sure, that was _not_ what he wanted, it was not why he had been attracted to Baekhyun from the very start.

That much was clear to him.

Baekhyun walked out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over the sweats, which were running way over his feet and the long shirt dropped to around mid thigh on his shorter frame.

“Wow, you look...” Chanyeol laughed and gestured for Baekhyun to sit, crouching down to roll the sweats up “Like a child” he finished, glancing up to Baekhyun’s face to watch the most confusing expression morph onto it- was he looking at him... _fondly_?

There could be no way right?

Baekhyun had cussed him out at every chance, hit him, pushed every single button (even those Chanyeol didn’t know he had) and yet here he was... looking at him so _kindly_ \- even if it was so brief.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and stepped up and away, Baekhyun quickly rearranging his face to something neutral, looking away to hide his reddening face once more.

“Okay...” Chanyeol looked around “I’m starving, so I’m gonna go make some breakfast?”

“You’re... cooking? Aren’t you going to get one of your many maids to do that for you?”

“I could- but ninety percent of the fun in eating a pancake is making it right?” Chanyeol smiled so wide and genuinely it threw Baekhyun for a loop, because _holy shit_ , he was adorable? And he enjoyed cooking? What a catch.

Something fluttered in Baekhyun’s heart at the man in front of him, the man that was utterly impossible to understand, who wound him up and got on every last nerve to exist in Baekhyun’s body, but yet here made his heart pound like crazy. There was no way that he was falling for this guy... was he?

It had to be something that the Demon was doing because since he had woken up, everything Chanyeol did was a hundred times more attractive.

“Right, I made you some too... because well you look like you could use some sugar... or just some food in general” Chanyeol placed the plate in front of him “Eat up”

“Why...” Baekhyun began “Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn’t you hate me? Every time I’ve seen you we’ve been at each other’s throats and you’re making me breakfast now?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up “You piss me off Baekhyun. If I hated every person who pissed me off you know what I’d be? Very angry and _very_ lonely. It’s already bad enough being the Demon King and terrifying people as I walk in my own realm without worrying about other supernatural beings. So no, I don’t hate you, per se” He paused “Why am I being nice to you on the other hand... I’m trying what humans call ‘a bit of consideration’ for what you went through.” Chanyeol never met his eyes as he spoke, choosing to push some dishes into the sink instead.

Baekhyun simply looked at him like he wasn’t buying it, arms crossed across his chest.

“Okay fine. I feel bad for putting you out on the floor last night- I should have made sure you were okay. I just... didn’t expect that to happen, it shouldn’t have happened to you.” Chanyeol said, looking away as guilt crept onto his features “Leo is a piece of shit who’s stuck 150 years in the past- the fact that he laid hands on something that was mine, just pissed me off even more.”

“Yours?” Baekhyun echoed, voice suddenly incredulous “ _Yours_? You think I belong to you?”

“For this week, sweetheart, you do.” Chanyeol mocked back, not expressing his true feelings on the matter. It was better if Baekhyun thought of him this way, as a jerk who only wanted him as something pretty. “And forever, if you keep talking like that.”

“What makes you think I’d ever consider being _yours_?” Baekhyun pushed his seat back and stepped closer to the other, squaring up to him. Chanyeol in his own right took a step forward too- craving to touch the beauty in front of him, his height towering over the other, causing him to crane up;

“I wouldn’t give you the opportunity to consider, Baekhyun” Chanyeol smirked, leaning down slightly so Baekhyun took a step back, but still stood close enough that they could kiss right now. And every fibre of his body wanted this- had been _begging_ for it since he licked that stripe of blood on his hand.

 _Since he’d laid eyes on the other man, truthfully_.

“Hmm... well you’re going to have to try harder to make me yours, Chanyeol” Baekhyun quipped back, voice turning from venomous to sultry. What the fuck was happening to him- was he flirting with Chanyeol right in his kitchen?

It was almost as if Chanyeol was just as surprised as he was, head shooting up and eyes widening “Uh- what?”

“I- nothing, nothing!” Baekhyun defended aimlessly, pushing past the other to finish of his breakfast and maybe go back upstairs so he could hide under the sheets again.

Chanyeol stood there a moment longer, frozen in place before he sat and ate his own breakfast, the silence around them deafening.

**

When breakfast had finished, Chanyeol had left Baekhyun without another word, giving the smaller an opportunity to wander around the top floor of the club- it was enormous, with a bridge leading to another building where Chanyeol resided, behind the club which Baekhyun had never known existed.

But it wasn’t the building or its many rooms which fascinated Baekhyun; it was the Club’s expansive gardens. The grass seemed sweeter, _greener_ and the water in the lake crystal clear that Baekhyun could see all the little fish swimming around. It warmed his heart to know that Chanyeol kept something so gentle around him, despite his apparently destructive nature. A nature which Baekhyun was beginning to question was even true, because if Park Chanyeol was _really_ like he had been this morning- he couldn’t be all that bad.

Distractedly, Baekhyun spent hours splashing his fingers in the little lake thinking only of the tall Demon he had spent the past two weeks desperately annoying and begging to forget. He toyed with the flowers- it felt unreal to be this free once again. It had been a while since he had been out of the stuffy office and his stuffier clothes and breathed in real fresh air and sat on grass softer than his own sheets at home.

“I should have guessed I’d find you frolicking out here” Chanyeol’s voice mused behind him- he was dressed up in a suit again, midnight black with a blue pocket square.

“Ah, and I guess all good things must come to an end” Baekhyun muttered standing up and dusting himself off, turning around to face the other with a dry smile “Hello, _sir_ ”

“Oh you have manners now, how exhilarating” Chanyeol crooned back childishly, rolling his eyes for effect, but a small smile lingered on his face different form his usual tantalising smirk.

Baekhyun should be happy- since their awkward moment earlier where he had actually _flirted_ with the man he was sure he hated, things were back to snappy remarks and anger. It was obvious they hated each other except... it felt somehow different. Almost as if they didn’t _actually_ hate each other, like they were each putting on a show.

It was too much to consider with Chanyeol stood mere feet away from him.

“You know Baekhyun, I don’t understand why you keep pushing me- why you can’t just play nice...” Chanyeol trailed softly, eyes darkening slightly and lingering on Baekhyun’s lips a second too long, feet already stepping towards him. Baekhyun stumbled back, closer to the edge of the lake;

“I do play nice- it’s _you_ who plays unfairly- thinking you’re all high and mighty. Thinking you can make people do what you want. How is that nice?”

“You have literally picked a fight with me at every opportunity- even before I did anything to you, you came charging in here with the feistiness of a bull in a china shop” Chanyeol seemed like he was more talking to himself, his feet already moving another step.

Baekhyun took his own cautious step back, foot slipping on the bank of the lake and legs buckling as he toppled backwards. He expected the icy water to crash over him any minute now, envelope him in its freezing clutches.

Instead, a strong arm gripped his forearm, tugging him upright, arm slipping around his waist to pull him up firmly on his feet “It seems like I’m saving you an awful lot lately”

“I’m not a damsel and a drop of this water wouldn’t have killed me” Baekhyun was still spitting words like he was stepping on hot coals, but his heart was playing a different tune, sinking into the soft, almost haunting green of Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Wow, I don’t know what I expected” Chanyeol still hadn’t let go off him, foreheads nearly touching “Do you not even have _one_ nice thing to say about me?”

Baekhyun pretended to ponder, arms subconsciously coming up to rub along Chanyeol’s biceps. It was ridiculous how many things he could think of that made Chanyeol amazing. But his brain overrode all else; “Maybe _one_ thing... your blood is the best damn thing I’ve ever tasted.”

For a second Baekhyun felt fear course through him as the words tumbled out of his mouth, Chanyeol’s eyes narrowing. Baekhyun might be smart and brave and strong, but this close- the other could annihilate him with a glance. To his surprise, Chanyeol burst out laughing, eyes crinkling up- the sound booming across the gardens as his mouth split into a grin;

“You never fail to surprise me, Baekhyun” He smiled down at the other, somewhat genuinely, finally releasing his hold “You need to get ready for tonight”

The sight of Chanyeol laughing was... stunning. Baekhyun would admit that with all his heart- it was alluring, sexy, _hot_. The Demon King laughed with his full body, like someone had told him the funniest joke and it made even the edges of Baekhyun’s cynical lips quirk into their trademark rectangular smile. It was truly infectious- except this time this wasn’t the charm of a Demon, it was the charm of Park Chanyeol himself.

Baekhyun nodded to the other, moving away from the water and back towards the building, he paused briefly. This moment they had shared felt different, lighter than all the others “Hey Park- what’s one nice thing about me then?”

Chanyeol seemed to think for a long moment. Baekhyun stood with bated breath, he didn’t understand why this was so important to him but it really was- more than he could put into words. Chanyeol must have at least one nice thing to say about him, right? Or had he crushed all chances of that when he had lunged for him earlier in the week? The thought made his heart sink far into the soles of his shoes.

“One nice thing...” Chanyeol mused softly “I’d say you are in-“

“ _Chanyeol_!” Sehun called from across the garden, waving “There are some visitors here to see you... well, demanding to see you and see Baekhyun too”

“Oh?” Chanyeol, bit his lip thoughtful “Remind me about this later, if you still want to know”

Baekhyun stood dumbfounded – desperate to know what the other had to say about him. But the thought didn’t remain long in his mind as he looked through the glass doors to see Kyungsoo and Jongin waiting in the grand hall, looking incredibly stressed.

“Hey, you fucker!” Kyungsoo yelled at Dragon “Lay a finger on me or Jongin and I’ll rip that troll head straight off your gigantic body”

Dragon simply stared back at the doe-eyed boy, un-amused.

Baekhyun rushed in straight away, glad to see familiar faces “Kyungsoo! Jongin! Oh my god, you guys came- we open in... like an hour? Are you staying?”

“We wanted to make sure you were okay- Yixing or whatever his name was, came to see us to tell us what happened to you last night, but we can’t stay for too long. Are you okay? Do I need to kick anyone’s ass?” Kyungsoo rushed out, hands shaking Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“No- no, guys. I’m okay honestly- he was dealt with swiftly and I’m fed and see I’m all good. Soo, stop shaking me!” Baekhyun didn’t know why he was desperately convincing his friends that he was fine here and that they didn’t need to worry, when just a few days ago he would have been plotting with them to help him get out of this.

Kyungsoo pulled him into a firm hug before holding him at arm’s length once more “Wait... you fed? _From who_?”

“Um-“ Baekhyun flushed crimson, under the scrutiny of his friend’s gaze. How was he supposed to explain this to the other without it sounding... utterly hypocritical?

“So, I see _you’re_ Jongin” Chanyeol’s amused voice cut in behind him, interrupting the conversation. He had clearly been watching (and enjoying) Baekhyun try to explain willingly drinking blood from a man he had expressed he had hated in many ways- blood that he had enjoyed twice now.

Jongin bowed deeply to the King “Yes, your majesty. I- _we_ apologise for Baekhyun’s behaviour” He smiled sheepishly to the other “Um... he acts on emotion- a _real_ hot head, don’t know why we keep him around- Ah! _What was that for_?!”

Baekhyun punched Jongin in the arm hard, nostrils flaring “Jongin you big suck up! Shut the fuck up!”

Chaos ensued as Jongin whined into Kyungsoo’s arms and Baekhyun dodged his smaller friend’s lethal attacks for hitting his boyfriend. Somewhere when Kyungsoo softly cooed to a huddled Jongin in his arms, Baekhyun’s eyes fell on Chanyeol who was now stood some way off watching with what was most definitely a trace of humour and a whole lot of fondness.

Baekhyun walked up to him, face surprised “You _like_ them. You actually like my friends- I thought you wanted to kill them.”

Chanyeol blinked up at him “I guess they’re alright- Jongin’s actually got more manners than you really. And Kyungsoo is... lethal by the looks of bruises on your arms? But, they seem... nice. They care about you a lot.”

Baekhyun chuckled “That he is. I... they’re like my only family here.” He paused, looking back at his friends “Chanyeol, thank you for letting them in to see me. It means a lot.”

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol looked down at him before shaking his head, it wasn’t the right time yet “Doesn’t matter, actually”

“Wait- what was the nice thing about me?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head adorably, hand caught on Chanyeol’s forearm “I want to know.”

“It’s... I think you’re incredibly brave, if I’m honest.” Chanyeol stated with a soft smile, like he was just reading facts out of a book. He didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to respond, moving away to the centre of the floor to encourage Jongin and Kyungsoo to view a guest room and the rest of the grand hall.

It was endearing how lively Chanyeol was with his friends- he seemed almost normal, rather than the terrifying King persona he usually waved around.

**

Baekhyun sat on one of the plush seats the following evening- the third day of his week-long hell with Chanyeol- a beautiful woman sitting opposite him talking to him about the strains of the rich, fantastic life she lived. But he wasn’t focused on that, instead he was watching Chanyeol float around the floor with so much grace and elegance- he made the job look so easy.

It probably was for him, the man was stunning- really truly beautiful. And it seemed that everyone else in the vicinity thought so too.

He distractedly watched as a gorgeous lady walked over to Chanyeol, smoothing down his lapels, leaning up to whisper something in his ear and it made his gut clench. How could she talk to him so freely, so openly touching him?

Why did it make him feel so distraught?

Okay. If he was being honest he knew exactly why, he just couldn’t think about this.

Chanyeol smiled at something the woman said, gently playing with a strand of her hair and leaning down so close to her that he was basically an inch away from her lips, hand around her waist.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun stood up suddenly- he couldn’t watch this. He hated how close Chanyeol was to that woman. It made him want to be sick.

“I’m sorry Yujin, I have to go...” He mumbled, hurrying away from his client, towards the bathroom. He needed some water to cool down, he was losing his mind over someone who he hated. Okay fine, someone he maybe, possibly liked. A lot more than he wanted to admit.

He wasn’t sure when it happened. Maybe it was when he and Chanyeol had heated arguments, the tension in the air- the build up of energy around them. Or maybe it was when Chanyeol had saved him and given his blood freely? Or when he had gotten along so easily with his friends that even Kyungsoo, who was known not to let people into his life, had been laughing and joking with the King?

But he definitely felt it when this woman clung so desperately to him. It should have been him.

He knew it couldn’t be- he had already burned so many bridges with Chanyeol that whatever he felt now would be just that... a feeling, a desperate longing inside him and he had to get away from it.

**

Splashing cold water on his face only made him feel mildly better. He really didn’t want to go out there to face the clients again with a fake smile plastered on his face. He didn’t want to face Chanyeol again. The nauseous feeling just wouldn’t leave him every time he thought of Chanyeol bedding someone else- a client, allowing them to feed from him like he had Baekhyun.

Realising he had spent too long lingering in the bathroom like some high-school girl, Baekhyun made his way back out into the brightly lit hall. His last client had been taken by another escort, so he made his way over to the bar, smiling at Xiumin who was cleaning some glasses.

“So, what’s got you so down?” Xiumin asked, eyebrows dipping in concern “I saw you rush away from Yujin before, did she do something?”

“No- no, it wasn’t her. It was... someone else” Baekhyun muttered, thanking the other for the drink placed in front of him.

“Hmm” Xiumin hummed thoughtfully “I feel like I know who it is. You have to say something to them, as far as they know... you only feel strongly about them when you’re fighting. Maybe... go over and ask for a dance or something?”

“You want me to ask Park Chanyeol for a dance?” Baekhyun nearly shrieked the words, eyes large as he stared hard at his friend.

“Yes... well, that or anything else you think might make him realise you actually like him.” Xiumin shrugged, placing some glasses under the bar;

“Okay, say I asked him to dance- what makes you think he would say yes, the man hates my guts as much as he thinks I hate his”

Xiumin snorted “Do you really believe that, Baekhyun? That man has done nothing but stare at you these past two days, he carried you up to his room and let you sleep on his bed. Even if he’s slept with a client he only ever takes them to a guest room and never his own bed. Not only that- how many times have you guys fought- he could have either forgotten about you or killed you- instead he keeps coming back to you. He’s like the boy on the school-yard pulling the girls pigtails because he likes her.” Xiumin glanced up at the other’s dubious expression “I can’t convince you Baekhyun, you need to speak to him to find out yourself. However, I will tell you that after Chanyeol put you in bed that night, he was furious. I have never seen him so angry- almost like he wouldn’t forgive himself for something happening to you. He cared so much that he had put you in harm’s way- and Chanyeol has never cared like that about anyone or anything in all the years that we’ve been friends.”

The words struck Baekhyun hard. Holy shit, Chanyeol had cared. All this time, even back at the cafe- he had seen Baekhyun was starving and helped him feed. With Leo, he had saved his life from a backward vampire, with the lake, with his friends. _Everything_ , Chanyeol had just been trying to show him, in his own way that he cared about him- he just wasn’t always great at showing it well.

“Thank you so much- how much do I pay for the drink?” Baekhyun smiled to the other and Xiumin shook his head with a sly smile of his own;

“I’ll put this one on Chanyeol’s tab.” He grinned cheekily “I won’t tell if you don’t- seriously, don’t tell him, he’ll kick my ass”

Baekhyun giggled feeling suddenly free, and turned around to find the man he was ready to speak to- no matter what the outcome. He needed to tell Chanyeol that he didn’t hate him; that he honestly, really liked him no matter how stupid it felt.

Except that’s not how it was meant to be.

There, dancing in the middle of the floor to some slow ballad playing as other client’s milled around talking to escorts, was Park Chanyeol kissing the beautiful red-head.

She was feeling those plush lips that Baekhyun had been craving, their bodies pressed together, her hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and his around her slim waist. It was everything about the scene that made Baekhyun feel repulsed like he was watching some chick-flick gone wrong.

She watched the woman mouth the words “Can I?”

He knew what she wanted, he could see she was a vampire after all- she wanted his blood. Not waiting around to see what would happen- or more precisely, see the inevitably personal act that Baekhyun had thought he had been special for receiving; he pushed past the guard on the stairs and stumbled up, too upset to even turn around or apologise.

He didn’t need Park Chanyeol; he didn’t need his care or his blood. He had been fine before, and he would be fine again.

**

“Hey!” he felt an arm grip his just as he entered the bedroom he was so used to resting in every night. He hadn’t heard Chanyeol follow him up the stairs or come into the room.

“What do you want from me?” Baekhyun snapped back, fingers curling into fists, attempting to shake off Chanyeol’s hold.

“We had a deal- you should be down there” Chanyeol’s voice was soft, but his words final and it made Baekhyun see only red- anger and heartbreak coursing through his veins;

“So I can what? See you making out with every beautiful client you come across? Jamming your tongue down their throat and letting them taste your blood- does your blood mean that little to you that you just give it out to any passer-by?” Baekhyun yelled, voice getting louder as Chanyeol let go of his arm, looking incredibly confused. His unspoken words hung clear in the air- _I thought I was special._

“Baekhyun-” Chanyeol started, inching forward despite the wild look in the other’s eyes.

“You know what? I somehow convinced myself tonight that you cared about me. That you actually might _like_ me- I know that was stupid and I’m dumb for believing it, but what’s even worse is I fell for your stupid charms just like every other idiot in that hall downstairs- I fell for _you_.” Baekhyun was cursing now, pushing back unshed tears because he refused to cry in front of Chanyeol, refused to cry over _love_ when not two weeks ago he had been happy, content by himself.

“Baek-” Chanyeol caught the other once more, cornering him in against the door of the room, the word coming out as a soft growl “Shut up for a second.”

“What?! What makes you think I’m going to listen to you- go back to your girl who’s clearly waiting for you downstairs- _what_? Was her sucking your blood not enough for you that you also need me too? Do you get off on it or some-“

Chanyeol gripped his chin, cutting off his words in the swift motion “I said, Shut. Up.” He whispered, moving his hand to cup Baekhyun’s face, leaning down to kiss him.

Softly at first- lips pressing against the other’s frozen ones, before pushing hard, prying at the seam to slip his tongue in, licking into Baekhyun’s willing mouth. He let his tongue brush over his teeth, before tangling momentarily- pulling back to suckle on the plump lower lip he had been dreaming about all week.

Baekhyun kissed back with just as much fervour, body finally giving into the sweet sensations of Park Chanyeol dancing on his tongue- limbs igniting with fire as the other pressed him against the wall, pinned by his hips and his weight- he robbed him of his breath with every searing movement.

Finally pulling away, Chanyeol panted, eyes blown wide with lust and Baekhyun consequently looked just as dishevelled.

“Why did you kiss me? Is this like that lady downstairs?”

“Baekhyun- you’re one of the smartest, wittiest people I’ve met, yet you are so dumb with this- I can’t understand it” Chanyeol chuckled, pecking the corner of his lips once more before pressing their foreheads together “I fell for you too, you idiot”

“Then... why were you... downstairs?” Baekhyun stuttered, breath still steadying after the exhilarating make-out session he had just had.

“She was a client Baekhyun. I don’t normally do this but after what happened with you and Leo, I didn’t want to leave you out there by yourself. I couldn’t think of someone hurting you. But I’m the owner of this place, I have to mingle- I have to coax clients.”

“She asked to have your blood and you let her.” Baekhyun accused, he knew he sounded petulant, but he wasn’t giving in that easily. He wanted to be sure of Chanyeol’s words, although he could see the genuineness of the statement in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“She asked Baekhyun, but I didn’t let her- I would never have. You think I’d just give my blood to anyone?” He smirked “Only one person has had it- and that person is you. _Twice_.”

“ _Pfft_ ” Baekhyun snorted “You only let me willingly, once. The first time- I drew your blood.”

“Because I let you” Chanyeol countered, playfully “You don’t actually think you’d win in a fight against me, do you?”

Not wanting to answer truthfully to prevent bruising his ego further, Baekhyun tugged the other’s lips against his own once more, relishing in the feeling of finally _, finally_ having those lips against his like he had been desperate for “Shut up, you asshat.”

“Ooo, you saying it like that... is really doing something for me” Chanyeol sniggered, large palms, coming to rest on Baekhyun’s wide hips. “You want to do something to me?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Baekhyun teased back, stepping against Chanyeol and walking him back towards the bed “Tonight, that little flat ass is all mine”

Chanyeol chuckled, flopping down on the bed on his back and allowing Baekhyun to crawl on top of him. Quickly untying his tie, the shorter wrapped the silky material around the other’s wrists;

“No moving, Mr Park” He smirked, rolling his hips down in a fluid motion and watching Chanyeol’s jaw slack at the sensation;

“Fuck” He hissed “This is so much better than I imagined”

“Oh, you’ve imagined this?” Baekhyun grinned “Didn’t think to tell me sooner and put me out of my misery?”

“What would have been the fun in that?” Chanyeol gasped out, feeling Baekhyun’s tent rub against his own prominent one. “I just want to tear you out of those clothes and fuck you senseless.”

Baekhyun paused for a second, hips stilling and Chanyeol bucked up uselessly, chasing the friction “That does sound really incredible... but maybe some other time. Tonight, is my turn to get my revenge on you, Park”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised with a sweet smile “And what does that entail?”

Baekhyun slid of Chanyeol’s lap, smiling seductively “I’ll show you.”

He stood in front of the other, teasingly stripping off his clothes, body swaying to some unknown beat. He didn’t care that it was strange, all he cared about were Chanyeol’s beautiful green eyes fixated on the curves of his body as he moved, shirt slipping to the floor in a pool by his feet.

“If you want to see more, you’re gonna have to beg, Park” Baekhyun bit his lip, amusement clear in his voice.

“You want me to beg?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened “Not happening, honey- get your ass over here.”

“Nope. Tell me what I want to hear” Baekhyun fiddled with the button of his slacks in one hand, palming his clothed cock with the other “Come on, your majesty”

“Fine. Why are you always so difficult?” Chanyeol groaned “Please fucking take the rest of your clothes of so I can ruin your mind”

A deep flush ran up Baekhyun’s body at the image, fingers hastily undoing the button of his slacks, pushing both underwear and pants off together so he was stood completely naked in front of the other.

He didn’t have a moment to be shy, when Chanyeol rid himself of the loose, make-shift restraint and gripped Baekhyun’s hips, tugging him down into open mouthed kisses, sucking on his lips, jaw, neck- every place his lips could reach “You have _no_ idea, how much I’ve been wanting to do this to you...”

Baekhyun moaned, hands coming up to claw at Chanyeol’s shirt “ _Off_ \- all of this needs to come off” He panted, pupils blown out as he stepped away from the other, watching with unfiltered lust as the other pulled his clothes off to display a perfectly toned body, worthy of the Gods, abs rippling and thighs thick in their own right, even his ass- albeit no curvaceous booty like Baekhyun’s, was ample.

“You just had to be perfect, did you?” He growled, stepping forward and shoving Chanyeol back down, crawling up his body so he was face-to-face with the others thick cock. It was everything he had dreamed off.

And he was willing to admit now that he really had dreamed of this, being ploughed by Chanyeol as he rode him.

“I just can’t help it, baby” Chanyeol chuckled, letting out a soft groan as Baekhyun nuzzled against his cock, licking a thick stripe up the shaft and biting his lip coyly straight after.

“Fuck... suck me off” Chanyeol moaned softly, hand’s coming to intertwine Baekhyun’s fingers with his own, the other looking momentarily blind-sided before smiling softly- a rare moment of tenderness in their usual fire.

“Don’t tell me what to do” Baekhyun muttered, but there was no bite to his words. He leaned down and wrapped his slim fingers around the thick girth- sliding his fingers up and down, running over the tip to gather the pre-cum before gliding his hand back down in fluid motions, as Chanyeol whined in his beautiful deep voice under him.

He looked ethereal like this. He wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

“Go on” Chanyeol coaxed softly, a teasing smile on his lips “I know you want to”

Baekhyun smacked his thigh in retaliation but all the same indulged himself. He started first by kissing on the tip, tasting his lover while flattening his tongue to swirl over the reddened flesh. Chanyeol let out one erotic groan and Baekhyun snapped, giving in- finally wrapping his sinful lips around the tip and allowing himself to take more and more into his mouth, until Chanyeol was fully seated in his heat.

“Fuck... you’re mouth is so hot.” Chanyeol whispered, voice hoarse “So fucking pretty like this” the taller shifted his hips slightly, thick cock nudging the back of Baekhyun’s throat and making him hiss lightly. In revenge, he sucked a little harder, allowing his throat to constrict around the length before shamelessly sucking and licking up the length- filthy, obscene sounds flooding the room as he bobbed his head, hair flopping into his eyes.

“God, yes- I knew that pretty mouth was amazing” Chanyeol half laughed, half groaned out- hands digging into the sheets “Baek- baby, stop –“

Baekhyun shook his head, mouth still full of the other- eyes brimming from the exertion and a small slip of saliva trailing down his chin. He looked ruined- but in retrospect, Chanyeol looked just as bad with his flushed cheeks, wide eyes and tousled hair.

“I’m going to cum if you keep going and I _need_ to fuck you tonight” He threaded a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, tugging him off gently- the other obstinately suckling until he was pulled off.

“You taste good” Baekhyun commented, licking along his lips as Chanyeol pulled him back into his lap.

“Do I now? Better than my blood?” He grinned and the other flushed;

“Don’t tempt me now Park, I know all your weak points”

Chanyeol only raised an eyebrow at that, before swiftly flipping them over- Baekhyun caged under his arms “Is that what you think...?” He cooed, nuzzling against Baekhyun’s neck “Why don’t you show me then?”

Baekhyun grinned up at the taller, something more than just lust bubbling up in his chest for the taller man, smiling like an idiot above him. “I can do that for you- lean back”

Chanyeol obediently did as he was told with a shrug, body relaxing against the headboard as Baekhyun straddled him once more.

“Do you have lube?”

Chanyeol seemed to ponder for a moment before shaking his head, muttering a ‘next time’ under his breath “Um... here” He handed Baekhyun some out of his drawers.

The shorter hinged himself forward once he had squirted out some lube, one arm bracing against Chanyeol’s firm chest and the other reaching behind himself- back dipped down and beautiful round globes in the air as a finger teased against his entrance.

He let out a soft groan as he felt his rim flutter, the sound echoed by Chanyeol who dutifully took his place as a spectator watching the literal sexy, filth that Baekhyun was personally showcasing for him. The other was lost in his own world, brown hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead, eyes squeezed tightly shut as a finger breached his entrance- trembling already from the sensation, and those lips that Chanyeol hadn’t been able to stop staring at were open as lustful, dirty sounds dripped from them, tongue swiping out occasionally to wet them.

“You’re killing me here, Baekhyun” Chanyeol hissed out, hands once again bunched in the sheets and Baekhyun giggled (yes, he fucking giggled in front of Park Chanyeol) into his chest;

“It’s nice to know I have this effect on you, Chanyeol” He teased, but his eyes showed he was beyond happy, body finally relaxing on his fingers as he eased back against them, breathy moans slipping out of him as a pried himself open.

He had to admit he hadn’t done this in a long time- he barely had time and all the sensations, the burn and stretch, how close he was to his prostate- set fireworks off in his stomach. But somehow it just wasn’t enough for him.

He glanced up to find, soft green eyes gazing at him in awe, following the curve of his spine and ass, to where his fingers disappeared between his cheeks;

“Fingers-” Baekhyun choked out “Need your fingers”

Chanyeol didn’t waste a second, having been sat on the side of Baekhyun’s little show for too long- he wanted to rip out those sounds from his beautiful boy, he turned Baekhyun around, still in his lap.

“Now it’s my turn to have some fun, why don’t you play with my cock while you wait”

Baekhyun did not hesitate to have the thick girth back in his mouth- suckling softly against it as Chanyeol teasingly rubbed his thumb against his hole, allowing the finger to just slip in and out. He allowed the other a brief moment to breath, before returning with two fingers twisting them as they re-entered the smaller body- Baekhyun shuddering on him, body convulsing as Chanyeol stroked against the bundle of nerves. Toes curling, Baekhyun sucked hard on the tip of Chanyeol’s cock refusing to be the only one so close to coming undone.

Chanyeol suddenly let go of him, manhandling him back so he was sitting on him again “I need to be inside of you, babe. Please”

“Wow, the King saying ‘please’ I never would have thought” Baekhyun quipped, but all the same positioned himself on the tip before sinking down, whole body arching as Chanyeol filled him up- stretching and moulding him as he slipped in to the hilt.

Baekhyun let out a tiny sob and Chanyeol made no move, instead choosing to sooth the smaller.

“Fuck- this is not how I expected to get laid again” Baekhyun muttered through a hiccup, lifting his lower body up before slamming it back down, repeating the motion as if a bonfire had been lit inside of him. He swivelled his hips as he came back down, bouncing lewdly on top of Chanyeol, watching as the other’s jaw fell open- soft broken moans pouring out with little groans of his name.

Baekhyun slipped down on a bounce, feeling as if Chanyeol’s cock had buried itself even further and Chanyeol growled, having had enough of playing nice. He gripped Baekhyun’s hips and planted his feet against the bed, allowing the smaller to balance his hands once more on his chest as he thrust up, pounding into Baekhyun’s tight heat as the other clenched around him, stomach coiling in a tell-tale sign.

“I’m close” Baekhyun cried out “Please don’t stop Chanyeol!” He gasped, bouncing down to meet his thrusts, each of which sent a shockwave through him- electricity zapping all of his nerves, frying his brain. Chanyeol was borderline animalistic, soft eyes now hard, defiant- desperate to make Baekhyun lose his mind.

Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun back down to kiss him, harsh and hard- lips clashing as their own hips never stopped their dirty work “Bite me Baekhyun, I know you’ve been dying for it”

It was true.

It was most of what Baekhyun had been watching as Chanyeol pile-drove into him, body stretching and tensing under him. But his slender neck was what Baekhyun had his eyes on, the thick delicious blood pumping inside- it made the knot in his stomach somewhat tighter- hungrier, desperate. Not just for release but for a little taste of heaven.

And Chanyeol was allowing it to him.

Baekhyun leaned down, eyes glowing red and fangs elongating as he sunk himself into Chanyeol’s vein, drawing out sweet, tantalising blood. One that left him so satiated and content, he wanted nothing more in his life.

Chanyeol pumped up a few times, allowing Baekhyun to stay latched onto him, before wrapping his hands around his cock and tugging him “Come for me, beautiful”

And Baekhyun did, detaching himself from Chanyeol- blood trickling down his chin as he spurted against his stomach and chest, body tightening before falling limp against the other- Chanyeol following hard and fast, emptying himself inside the smaller.

Baekhyun lay against Chanyeol’s chest silently, their heavy breathing filling the air.

“So, we just did that...” He stated quietly, as Chanyeol’s finger’s danced down his spine and the taller hummed;

“Yeah we did,” He chuckled lightly “You seemed pretty into it, considering I’m someone you hate”

Baekhyun pouted at that “I have never said I hated you... okay fine, I have but only because you were always such a know-it-all asshole”

Chanyeol sighed tiredly “I know, and you were the one winding me up to breaking point, what did you want me to do?”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun rolled off him, reaching for some tissues to clean himself up. Chanyeol stopped him with a small smile, before picking him up bridal style and taking long quick strides to the bathroom.

“Bath?” He commented gently and Baekhyun agreed sleepily, the day finally getting a hold of him and his full stomach lulling him to sleep.

It was sometime later when Baekhyun woke once more. This time he was back in Chanyeol’s bed, head resting against the taller’s shoulder, his arm around his waist.

Chanyeol seemed to sense he was awake as he gently moved the hair out of his eyes;

“Ask whatever it is you want to ask Baekhyun” He grinned to the blushing male in his arms,

“What? How did you ... know?”

“You just had that look on your face- I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I thought I made that clear with all the kissing and the ‘I like you’ stuff?”

“You did... I’m just curious...” Baekhyun shuffled closer “Why me? Like even back at the cafe... when you made me drain that girl...?”

“I... honestly, I don’t have the answer. I wasn’t really meant to be in town for too long- I only came down to talk to an angel called Suho- sort of like Earth’s guardian, y’know to see if there would be some kind of peaceful arrangements for Demon’s to be on Earth. The whole destruction thing was my father’s cup of tea- and while I love inciting fear in people, Earth is... it’s kind of a safe haven- like a home away from home.” He glanced down at Baekhyun, droopy puppy eyes watching him carefully;

“When I was going past this place... that coffee shop you were in... I could smell you- more like, I could smell your fear, what you were scared of doing. But I could also smell how desperate you were to feed. And I wanted to help.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, gazing down at the smaller “I just felt a pull, there was just something there... but I’m not great with emotion so there was no way I was actually going to explain that to you when we met, it was easier to be aloof and to make you suffer a little”

“To be honest, I felt the pull too... when I saw you in that market place- I couldn’t get my mind of you. I just had to see you again and I couldn’t believe my luck when I did and you were so hot” Baekhyun gushed, happy not to have to put up a mask in front of Chanyeol any longer “But, what do you mean suffer a little... you nearly killed me!”

“I did not, you’re exaggerating” Chanyeol laughed, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead lightly. Baekhyun shoved him away;

“The... that...”He stuttered slightly “That... eye thing you do... can that actually kill someone?”

Chanyeol shrugged, a mischievous smirk on his lips “You can always try again if you want, Baekhyun- do you want to see them?”

Baekhyun swiftly covered his own eyes “Nope, nope, nope- No, don’t you dare!”

“Oh come on, baby- it won’t hurt...much. Plus I let you take my blood, the least you could do is let me be in my demon form” He whined, peppering Baekhyun’s closed eyes with kisses and making the smaller squeal with laughter;

“Fine, fine- just promise you won’t hurt me” Baekhyun stated, crossing his arms across his chest and slowly blinking his eyes open.

“You really trust me, huh?” Chanyeol gently brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his forehead “Don’t know if that’s stupid or smart. But I wouldn’t hurt you either way, I haven’t before I knew you liked me- even thought I have been close at times”

Baekhyun giggled softly, rolling over onto his stomach to look at the taller clearly “So I get to see your demon form then, because you trust me too?”

“I can’t show you all of it; that will _actually_ kill you for real. Burns people right on the spot- and as strong as I think you are, there’s no way you could withstand that. But my eyes and nails and some of my skin changes.” He demonstrated this as his nails grew longer into sharp claws, his hands turning a deep shade of inky grey-blue as if they had been dipped in ink, spreading up his skin in web-like transformations. Baekhyun kept his gaze focused on Chanyeol’s hands- he knew what he would find if he looked up and honestly, it scared him a little.

What if Chanyeol did want to kill him? His life would be over the minute he looked into those eyes-

“Babe” Chanyeol whispered softly, cupping his cheeks “Want to look up at me?”

“No” Baekhyun stated petulantly. Despite disagreeing, Baekhyun felt the pull of those dark, soulless eyes- asking to him to search in the abyss, to get lost in there and drown like so many others had before.

His head snapped up, eyes meeting dark, black empty ones. He felt a chill down his spine, his body freezing up because for the first time since he’d started this angry fighting with Chanyeol, it clicked _who_ he really was. Who he was talking to and shouting at and- _oh my god_.

Baekhyun attempted to fumble away, hands moving hastily, mouth nearly forming an apology because fuck;

“Chanyeol, I’m so-”

The taller simply shook his head, eyes fixed on Baekhyun. Like this Baekhyun was so easy to read, so instead of worrying him any further, Chanyeol reached for his hand- giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Do you know how Demon’s feed, Baek?” He asked casually, running a sharp nail along Baekhyun’s forearm and the smaller shook his head with a shiver;

“Have you ever heard of the ‘Kiss of Death’?” Chanyeol enquired, now playing with the elegant fingers he’d come to love so much “It’s basically where a Demon sucks out a person’s soul- it’s a million times more painful than getting your blood drained because your essence is leaving you.”

Baekhyun nodded softly, eyes still locked onto Chanyeol- unable to look away even if he wanted “Is that what you’re going to do to me?”

Chanyeol hummed, once again cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks and leaning in, lips pressing against pliant ones “Not quite”.

Baekhyun felt the pull in his chest, a twinge of pain- Chanyeol’s hand never left his own, rubbing soothing circles along the palm as he... sucked out Baekhyun’s soul?

He let go, eyes suddenly looking bright again as he slipped back into his human form. “Don’t worry, I didn’t actually suck out your soul. I... well I did... but it’s part that should keep reappearing. Me.”

“Wait... so...”

“So, I can keep feeding off you as long as you want me around. And you can keep feeding off me, if ... if you want me?”

Baekhyun gawped. Was Chanyeol being shy in front of him right now, like an adorable little puppy and nothing like the Demon King he was?

“You’re actually adorable” Baekhyun whined “I just want to play with your cheeks and kiss you all day and... of course I want you, you idiot”

“Thank god” Chanyeol grinned “I was worried... I’d put you off what with all the fighting and enslaving you here...”

“Yeah... it worked out really well though. Although you have no idea, how much I wanted to kill you that first day I met you. You actually made my blood boil”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol lay down, tugging Baekhyun with him and pecking his head “Tell me all about it, sweetheart”

Baekhyun began his tale of how furious he had been, but Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered in their desperation to stay awake but also in their need to be closed. The smaller smiled tenderly, his heart swelling at the sight of the adorable long-limbed Demon King, curling around his short frame, contently huffing out sleepy breaths.

He still couldn’t believe this could be real. But it was, Chanyeol was all his- and all the strange butterflies that had picked up since he had first laid eyes on him had finally subsided.

They understood.

**

It was Baekhyun’s final day of working in Club Hikari, except it was so much different than the last few.

Today Chanyeol was glued to his side, arms wrapped possessively around his waist and chin tucked on his shoulder- like he belonged there.

Baekhyun chuckled, turning his head slightly “Are you going to let me go and do the job that you bought me in here for?”

Chanyeol pouted ( _pouted!_ ) and nuzzled Baekhyun’s neck with a sigh as people began to fill the hall “I suppose- if I have to.” He suddenly turned Baekhyun around “Don’t you dare take anyone into those rooms- and no-more than a peck on the cheek”

Baekhyun sniggered at his adorable lover “You’re being a little too much, aren’t you? It’s part of my job to coax and make the client’s feel special right?”

“ _Byun-_ ” Chanyeol started, but his smaller lover had walked away with a little wave of his hand and a sly smirk on his lips. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned to Xiumin;

“Could I get a drink Xiu, that boy is gonna drive me crazy tonight- I can feel it” Chanyeol grumbled, but couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he glanced back to Baekhyun, charming his way into a slender woman’s heart.

Xiumin handed him the drink with a grin of his own “I’ve never seen you look so star struck- it seems like you two are made for each other.”

“Yeah, I... I honestly didn’t expect it, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be”

Chanyeol took a sip of his drink and looked up to see why Xiumin hadn’t replied, instead his friend was staring behind him, looking incredibly pale.

“Nice to see you again, my King” Leo’s voice hissed in his ear “So terrible of you to leave my beautiful lover un-attended.”

“How the fuck did you-” Chanyeol started eyes widening fully and turning around. Behind him stood Leo, medallion clasped in his hand and another two vampires stood behind him.

“They helped me escape- I can’t believe you didn’t just kill me when you had the chance” Leo lunged forward, kicking Chanyeol firmly in the diaphragm and leaving him sprawled on the floor for a split second.

The rest of the room around them burst into chaos, client’s screeching and screaming as Sehun herded them to a safe corner and towards the booths away from the commotion. He knew Chanyeol would be able to look after himself.

“Your father was a much stronger than you, Park- and he never let himself be defenceless, not even when he had you to that succubus whore of a mother”

At this Chanyeol leapt forward, body crashing into Leo’s, shoving him down and pinning him by his throat. The other only let out a breathy laugh, mockingly. They shoved and pulled at each other.

It seemed, without Chanyeol using his powers Leo had the upper hand, so much so that he had the King pressed under him, sleek knife to his throat-

“I’m going to take pleasure in draining you- but first” He let out a low whistle, some sort of command. Chanyeol struggled for a brief second, Leo was a strong vampire and in his rage upon seeing the other, his control had snapped, his powers weren’t easy to establish and use when his brain was running in 30 different directions.

The low whistle bought about a new bout of hysteria, older vampires burst through the club doors, terrorising the clients, many of the vampires succumbing to the medallions they wore, Sehun and Yixing attempting both to fight off any of the predators and heal those who had been hurt in the commotion. Chanyeol’s vision blurred momentarily- the medallion had no real affect on him, but Baekhyun had been feeding off him for the past two days without giving himself much time to recuperate.

He was about to let his head fall back when he heard a piercing shriek rip across the room, a pale creature with talons scraping the floor, skin pale and sunken and razor sharp teeth jutting out. A ghoul.

A stunning creature of the un-dead. Even in his time as the Demon King, Chanyeol had seen few ghouls- a lot of the remaining of this kind had gone into hiding after the Dark Days- yet here, in front of him, defending him- was a ghoul.

The ghoul swiped across Leo’s jaw, letting him stumble back clutching his face, before the creature tackled him to the floor. Briefly dazed, Chanyeol felt two arms tug him upright, bright red eyes staring back at him in the flurry.

_Baekhyun._

Baekhyun was standing weakly, whole body shaking from the proximity to all the medallions around him- but he needed to be by Chanyeol’s side.

“Babe” He choked out, voice hoarse, Baekhyun clutched his hand desperately communicating something before leaning up a kissing him softly. _I need you_. _We need you_.

Leo’s men were pillaging the room, wrecking anything they could find- pulling and killing and slaughtering the defenceless. Killing his clients in his safe haven- a place that was meant to be secure for all of them, yet he hadn’t been able to protect them.

In his moment of realization, Chanyeol watched the ghoul get tossed to the side, a deep gash across his stomach, which it clutched in agony. The ghoul flickered between its current form and human form and Chanyeol recognised it.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun managed to cry out, body collapsing as he struggled to find his way over to his friend through the mass of bodies now running across the room. Before he could move further, a hand gripped a fistful of his hair;

“I see you came back to me” Leo gasped out, clearly in pain himself but not enough to pass up on torturing Baekhyun as much as he could “You have no idea what I’ve been through while you were here whoring yourself out”

“Get the fuck off me!” Baekhyun struggled, body draining of energy quickly the minute he was in Leo’s grasp. He fucking hated feeling so defenceless. This was not him.

He kicked back with all his remaining strength and felt the hand is hair loosen enough to drop him to the floor, Leo crying out in pain “You little arrogant piece of shit!”

Baekhyun glanced around quickly for Chanyeol, he seemed to have vanished in the dizzying array of people. And for the first time in a long while, Baekhyun felt alone, facing a man who could make his body collapse to his will.

Leo stepped towards him “Where’s your pretty boy now, Baekhyun? Nowhere to be seen like the little coward he is. Couldn’t even be bothered to help you, see?”

It felt like Leo was right. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen, and Baekhyun would be no damsel in distress. Using all the force in his body he kicked Leo in the shins, rolling his body out of the way as the other hit the floor from the impact, a deep growl sounding out in the room.

He knew there would be repercussions and he felt them as Leo extended his nails, ripping into Baekhyun’s back and he let out a scream in agonizing pain- body convulsing as the other cut through the flesh repeatedly.

Fuck. He might actually die here.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt the atmosphere in the room change. A chill took over; like spiders crawling up his spine, darkness creeping in from every angle enveloping the whole room and ice sweeping up the walls of the building.

It felt like everything had come to a stand-still as a deep voice called out “ _Enough_.”

Leo froze in his place, one hand poised to slash open Baekhyun’s throat. “You can’t hurt me, King”

Chanyeol walked through the crowd of people, parting purely because of the aura around him, a swirling mist of darkness, mixed with tendrils of fire- heat and pain. It was not something anyone wanted to be around- old or new creatures alike. In front of the new power, the chaos dropped into control, every person falling to their knees as he moved across the room. “Oh? You really think so?”

Yixing had worked hard to keep Chanyeol down to heal him- the other had nearly stampeded across the room to help Baekhyun, but the healer reminded him that Baekhyun could and would hold his own- he needed Chanyeol in the best shape possible to take out Leo and whatever new found power he had allowed himself to consume.

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, he too was now on his knees, Leo standing beside him with a firm hand in his hair. It felt like the air around him alone could crush him, knock the air out his lungs and leave him gasping.

Chanyeol tilted his head, still stood a few meters away. His skin had changed from its usual tan to a mixture of inky black and red, eyes now yellow following his transformation, body bigger and more imposing. And most importantly, like a crown on his head were two gigantic horns- midnight black and tinged with green. This was the King, and he would not be insulted by the likes of some predator vampire.

Leo shrunk away a little, but forced himself to hold his ground “I know so- you have always been _pathetic_ ”

Chanyeol hummed. This is what it felt like to be back in control again, his powers easily came to him once more- his brain no longer in turmoil. He gazed at his lover on his knees, the deep wounds in his back, the tears on his face- the way he gasped for air. _His_ lover.

“I don’t think you do” Chanyeol flicked his wrist suddenly, sending Leo flying back into the bar glasses crashing around him “You hurt something that I care deeply about Leo. I don’t think you know just what I am capable of”

Chanyeol once again opened his palm before the other could even right himself, widening his fingers so a little flame appeared. Curling his fingers he watched the little flame grow slightly, followed by deafening screams from Leo as the flame itself began to eat him from the inside out.

“You came to _my_ safe haven- _my_ refuge for creatures, destroyed and pillaged. You hurt my clients- my friends, the people I care about” Chanyeol stepped forward, yellow eyes now darkening slightly. He grinned wickedly “And you don’t think I can hurt you? This isn’t even the beginning, Leo”

Baekhyun honestly believed he had seen it all, with the way Chanyeol’s skin was different. But he was so wrong- it was only that he briefly realised Chanyeol would never show his true form to a room full of people whom it would instantly harm.

Instead, huge black wings sprouted from his back- the feathers sharp like blades, each slashing and cutting across the predator vampire’s torso as he stumbled back further into the wall. No escape for him.

Chanyeol paused momentarily, purely pinning Leo down with his power, and turned back to Baekhyun- crouching in front of him a small smile on his face;

“You wanted to know if a demon’s eyes could kill someone, sweetheart?” He enquired with an adorable tilt of his head and Baekhyun’s heart stupidly warmed, even though there was thrashing vampire mere feet away, Chanyeol was his everything in this moment, as his eyes filled in completely black.

Once again the room shifted, the aura changed, the chill in the room turned into dread- darkness shrouding the place as Chanyeol made his way over to Leo, who had his eyes squeezed shut- knowing what was coming;

“Come on, Leo” Chanyeol coaxed, voice deceptively warm “Look at me, I won’t hurt you remember”

The taller gripped the vampire’s chin “Look at me!” The command in his voice had the elder vampire’s eyes snapping open, jaw falling as he stared into the endless abyss of a demon’s eyes. Falling and falling, scream ripped out of his throat – his features contorting in agony as he saw something, _something_ that shook him to his very core- as if the demon himself had crawled inside his body.

Chanyeol stepped away but Leo still seemed so lost, so shaken.

Huh, Baekhyun thought; _so they can’t kill someone_ -

Suddenly, the elder vampire began to claw at himself with his talons- at his eyes and his face- shredding them with no mercy- across his body as he shrieked in pain- body collapsing as he continued to completely maul at himself until he was a writhing, bloodied mess, finally becoming limp and lifeless.

Silence shrouded the hall at the sight, the other predator vampires either fleeing or begging for mercy.

Chanyeol turned to his closest friends, talking about setting an infirmary up in one of the grand suites- helping people in. Yixing and Sehun got to work on that.

Xiumin called Jongdae to bring creatures from his bar who were able to come and help out- in fixing and boarding up any windows, removing any weapons and tidying up. Dragon made sure to help those who couldn’t walk to infirmary that had been set up. Baekhyun hadn’t realised but Jongin had been here too- at Kyungsoo’s side, defending him and protecting him- teleporting client’s out of harms away. He too had been injured, but only soft bruises along his jaw-line and ribs- nothing compared to his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was so lost in it all, he hadn’t realised that the aura had lifted, the atmosphere changing from chaos and destruction to piecing things back together. He was still knelt on the floor, gasping heavily, the burn from his back, from his sides and the lack of energy in his body was painful. Yet he could do nothing to move.

Chanyeol knelt down next to him, no words exchanged as he scooped him up in his hold, back to his normal human form, looking just as battered as the rest of them. Baekhyun’s eyes flickered shut as Chanyeol laid him down on the bed, the last thing burned on his vision was Chanyeol’s pained expression, and something _more_ in his eyes.

**

Baekhyun woke up two days later in his own bed, Kyungsoo snoozing in the chair next to him and Jongin curled up by his side.

He only knew it was two days later as he glanced on his phone. There was note from Yixing with some medicine on his table, but nothing else seemed out of place, his body seemed to be healthy once more- whatever the healer had done, had worked amazingly well. Even Kyungsoo and Jongin looked relatively in good shape.

Letting the couple rest, Baekhyun padded out into the living room, pouring himself some water and downing the last of the bitter medicine Yixing had left him. It seemed that nothing was different, only that Baekhyun felt exhausted. He flopped down on the sofa and nodded off into another light daze when Kyungsoo walked into the room, small smile on his face;

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently, as if afraid that Baekhyun would bolt from the room, but the other shook his head;

“Much better, really”

Kyungsoo hummed “Yixing took really good care of us. He’s a good guy” He glanced around nervously “Chanyeol asked you to go and see him again, when you felt better.”

Baekhyun mulled over the words, a tight twisting in his gut. He had always known who Chanyeol was- the other had never been shy about it. But the fight that happened on Friday was different to their usual play-fights. That Chanyeol had been dangerous- terrifying, exuding nothing but raw power in a way that made Baekhyun feel vulnerable and he hadn’t liked it.

He needed some time alone, to himself- away from all of this, away from Chanyeol. Since the other had entered his life some two weeks ago, everything had been tipped upside down. Baekhyun had gone from living a tranquil life with his two best friends to being thrown into the middle of some predator vampire’s claws.

It was Chanyeol’s fault and he didn’t want to go back there. Didn’t want to feel scared and vulnerable because that wasn’t who he was.

As if sensing his friend’s apprehension, Kyungsoo patted his knee “I’ll let him know that you aren’t up for it”

“Actually –“ Baekhyun started, voice small “I... I don’t want to see him again. I can’t see him again Kyungsoo- please tell him that.”

The other looked at him, understandingly “I’ll try”

In the weeks that went by, Baekhyun returned to work and went back to his usual way of living. Life without Chanyeol was peaceful- there was no fire, no spontaneity. Only repetitive motions- things Baekhyun knew how to do. Get coffee in the morning, start his work and gaze through endless piles of paper before returning home and flopping into bed.

He refused to acknowledge the gaping hole in his chest, the emptiness he felt without Chanyeol being there. Their week together had impacted him more than he would like to admit, he felt things, wanted more from Chanyeol that he wasn’t sure he could ever have.

But it was better this way.

He repeatedly convinced himself that his life was better without Chanyeol, without his strong arms, without his pretty smile and wide eyes- without his little teasing remarks that made goose bumps rise on Baekhyun’s skin. His life was better without the way Chanyeol kissed him, marked him- without the way he let Baekhyun have his way with him.

Baekhyun also pretended like he didn’t see Chanyeol in everything he did; like he wasn’t reminded how Chanyeol bought him coffee, how Chanyeol made him pancakes for breakfast, how Chanyeol leant him the sweats and shirts that he still had tucked away in the back of his wardrobe for some unknown reason, how Chanyeol had let him have his blood, like he cared. He pretended not to see those things just like he pretended he didn’t have real feelings for the other.

It was lie, but he needed it to be this way- Chanyeol didn’t care about him, not like this- Baekhyun was just someone to him, another notch on his belt. He was the _King_ for fuck’s sake, he could find another person in the blink of any eye, and there was nothing particularly that made Baekhyun special. In his mind, there was no reason to see Chanyeol again despite his heart begging him to do so.

Yet, everything Baekhyun did reflected his mood. His work ethic dropped and he began to fall behind, dinners and lunches went unfulfilled, he even stopped going to the coffee shop in fear of bringing back all the memories about Chanyeol. He just couldn’t do it; he just couldn’t bear to think about the other in this way. It wasn’t healthy for either of them.

So, he opted to stay either cooped up in his bedroom and his office- leaving conversations at a minimum standing with both Kyungsoo and Jongin and locking them out of his life at every opportunity- the less people he had to be vulnerable in front of, the better.

It was two weeks after his ultimate decision to leave everyone in his life behind, that Baekhyun walked out into his kitchen and found that Kyungsoo and Jongin had stopped coming around weeks ago. They still sent him notes, messages checking in on him, but they never came around.

Why did Baekhyun feel his heart breaking all over again, this was what he wanted right? To be away from everyone and live his life in solitude?

Puffing up his cheeks, Baekhyun wished the tears brimming away from his eyes and tugged his sweater around him to prevent the November cold from pressing against his skin. Outside, the rain and sleet poured against the window, the wind howling in the distance the trees casting moving shadows under the streetlights.

Hearing the kettle, Baekhyun poured himself a cup of tea. It seemed tonight would be an early night since he’d not been to the shops for a while and ordering anything seemed like a little too much effort. Plus, he really wasn’t that hungry- not for food anyway.

Just as he set his cup down on his bedside table, he heard his apartment buzzer ring once. Then again several times, like the person was in a hurry.

Warily, Baekhyun made his way over to the door, cracking it open slightly. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Park Chanyeol stood in front of him wearing nothing but a thin top and sweats, both thoroughly drenched through; his cheeks flushed from the cold, nose adorably red and eyes glossy, panting.

“I needed to see you” He gasped out, hands reaching out to touch Baekhyun almost to tell himself that this was real “I need you”

“Wha- Chanyeol? ” He tugged the other’s freezing body over the threshold working on autopilot, watching him shiver and drip as he stood in the doorway. He was not stupid enough to not know that while most demon’s were not fazed by the cold, they preferred the heat and spending long periods of time in icy, freezing conditions was definitely not good for anyone’s health- demon or not.

“I’ll... just wait there a minute” He led Chanyeol to the couch and sat him down, hurrying off to find some blankets or something to warm the doe-eyed boy up. He looked nothing like the King he remembered months ago, with his white hair plastered to his forehead, cheeks looking sunken and body looking thinner.

Returning, he dumped the blankets on the other, quickly shrouding him with them to heat him up while he worked on pulling off his shoes and socks.

“Okay... um... okay- you’re gonna have to take off your clothes and I have some you gave me and- wha-?!” Baekhyun toppled into Chanyeol’s lap as the other tugged him down, their eyes finally meeting.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Chanyeol said with finality, eyes searching the beautiful face he had come to adore and missed desperately “I wanted to give you so much time and space, and beg for you to come talk to me so I could tell you how much I’m in love with you, but you wouldn’t even show your face. I went to your office, just so maybe I could hear you say you’re going to kick my ass for being there- anything, just a glimpse of you....”Chanyeol trailed off and Baekhyun was sure he must be imagining things but the other looked a little broken “I stopped... I stopped bothering with everything. I closed down the club, I couldn’t be bothered going out, I couldn’t even eat properly... it was too much without you. I don’t know how in such a short space of time you became my everything... but you did. I... I missed you so much, I can’t even properly put it into words” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face, cold hands against soft skin “I just want to say how sorry I am, sorry that I ever put you in that position, sorry that I ever made you feel unwanted, weak- _anything_. You’re the strongest person I know... you’re the most amazing person I know, Baekhyun”

The other sat there in dumbfounded silence, eyes staring at the hands in his lap, terrified of touching Chanyeol himself in case the other crumbled away in front of him.

“Please say something, kick me out- tell me you hate me for putting you there. Tell me you don’t care about me and I’ll go. I just had to say something to you. I...” Chanyeol drew in a deep, shaky breath and Baekhyun registered that this was the first time ever he had seen Chanyeol so nervous “I think I might be in love with you... which goes against everything I stand for as a Demon. But I honestly couldn’t give a fuck if it means I might have the chance... with you” He glanced up hopefully.

Baekhyun bit his lip to hold in the smile threatening to burst. Chanyeol with his damp hair and red lips, his soft cheeks and those wide, earnest, beautiful eyes that Baekhyun had truly missed was everything to him in this moment.

Maybe in every moment since they had met.

He considered carefully, softly raising his palms to caresses the more prominent jaw-line of the man his heart clamoured for- had been clamouring for months, before pressing a soft kiss against his lips with a breathy laugh “If you ever skip a meal because of me again, Park... you can consider this over”

Chanyeol’s whole face relaxed, and Baekhyun followed suit thumb lightly tracing Chanyeol’s cheekbones “I missed you too.” He started, glancing up to those perfect green eyes “I missed everything about you... I stopped going out just so I didn’t have to reminded of you. I... I didn’t want to see you again after what happened in the Club- it was too much for me. I was so used to being by myself and doing everything for me, that having you at the club, protecting me, fighting for me- having people literally bowing in your wake was too much. You’re the King, I’m just a vampire... I thought that that’s all you’d want to be. It didn’t matter how much I liked you. How much I love you”

“It matters to me” Chanyeol looked up “A lot... you matter to me. I never meant to make you scared or feel weak. I’ve never seen you like that, I’ve always dealt with you as an equal, because you’ve never shied away from me. I... only did that to Leo because I got so mad- I saw him hurt you but Yixing wouldn’t let me go to you, said I needed my full strength if I wanted to fight- him and Jongin held me down for a good ten minutes before I could get to you.” Chanyeol swallowed hard “I just wanted him gone so he could never hurt you again. I didn’t mean to push you away by doing that”

Baekhyun leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together “I know that now. That you did a lot of this for me. Just... promise me that, that’s the end. I don’t want to be on edge around you- I want us to be equals.”

Chanyeol pouted “I can’t even use them sometimes?” and Baekhyun conceded with a kiss and a small laugh;

“Fine, fine... sometimes.” He buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck “Thank you for being there for me”

Chanyeol pulled back so he was looking straight at Baekhyun “No, it was you. Without you, I would have been nothing, you grounded me again. I... I never thought I would say this, but I need you Baekhyun. Be mine?”

Baekhyun pretended to ponder “Hmm... not sure you’ve worked hard enough for it.”

Chanyeol slapped his ass lightly with a laugh “Really?”

“No-no, I was kidding. Of course, as long as you’ll be mine. Idiot” He chided with a kiss on the tip of the other’s nose, before Chanyeol pulled him back down into a soft, heated kiss- their lips locking properly for the first time since their shared night together, bodies rubbing deliciously.

“Mm... you’re going to have to stop there babe, I’m wet and cold- this is only headed towards me and you getting sick” Chanyeol said with a sigh as Baekhyun clambered off him to get the new sweats and t-shirt.

It was some twenty minutes later when they lay huddled under the covers together, facing each other with their limbs entangled.

“So honestly, who do you think would win in a fight... you or Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, curiously.

“Oh, I don’t know Sehun’s a pretty good fighter- he uses the power in his legs a lot more than I do. I tend to use my arms more. If we’re talking purely magical, me of course- Sehun couldn’t touch this” Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Okay... what about me or Sehun?” Baekhyun grinned up “Do you think I could take him?”

Chanyeol seemed to consider this seriously for a moment, eyebrows furrowing “Um... I honestly think you could absolutely ruin Sehun, and Kyungsoo for that matter- but don’t tell him I said that”

Baekhyun sniggered “Why ‘cause he’d kick your ass too?”

Chanyeol simply responded by tickling Baekhyun’s sides until the other was squealing breathlessly.

“What about me and you...?”

“Me, easily” Chanyeol said, poking Baekhyun’s side again “But if it’s just hand to hand, I think you’d have a pretty good advantage on me- you’re faster, smaller so more agile, flexible- which I’ve discovered first hand... but you’re no match for me”

“Hmm... we’ll have to see about that... it seems you’re challenging me” Baekhyun giggled, curling back against the taller with a soft sigh “This feels nice y’know. I... I’m really sorry for not talking to you about how I felt, I didn’t think... I just wanted some time away. I thought the life that I had before I met you was what I wanted- until I had it again... then all I needed to complete it was you, funnily enough”

Chanyeol hummed sleepily “It’s honestly okay, I understand why you did it. I...just didn’t know if it was worth me coming to pour my heart out if you’d already slammed the door on the possibility”

“I’m glad you did” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes closing under the gentle ministrations of Chanyeol’s palm on his back.

“I love you Baekhyun” Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, allowing them to be lulled off into sleep.

**

“So... what do you think of this for meeting Guardian Angel Suho?” Baekhyun said, showcasing a fishnet top and tight leather pants. Chanyeol scrunched his face up, bunching his legs up to his chest;

“Not a chance- where’s that navy suit you came to see me in?” He asked, unfurling himself once more to look inquisitively at the smaller. Baekhyun thought, despite the other being an all-powerful demon, he was actually more like an adorable puppy, with the eyes and pout to match.

“It’s not fair ‘Yeol, you get to throw anything on and be hot- I have to make an effort”

“ _What_? That’s not true at all. Do you have any idea how many people I’ve had to literally shoo away from you when you worked at the Club? Why do you think only ladies approached you?” Chanyeol huffed, looking away.

“You did that?” Baekhyun sniggered “Oh, you were _jealous_...”

“Like you when I kissed that lady, even though it was purely business” Chanyeol shot back with a cheeky grin that had Baekhyun flushing.

“Okay, okay- we’re even, now please can we concentrate on something other than when we first met?” Baekhyun whined, stomping his foot and Chanyeol snagged his waist;

“But I like talking about that... this seems a whole world away from when we first met. I know so much about you now- like you used to have silver hair when you were younger, you have an obsession with puppies, your favourite colour is probably grey – you can’t list three for it! Your favourite food is probably pizza... and my blood, you hate garlic- which is a given. You love your Iced Americanos... I just love this- being with you” Chanyeol whispered, looking a little awe-struck.

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he loved this too- so much more than being alone. In the past two weeks, he and Chanyeol had stayed holed up together, learning about each other, laughing and playing together. Making love together.

He’d learned that Chanyeol could play both guitar and piano, and had a surprisingly soulful voice, he’d learned that Chanyeol ran away from the palace in his realm when he was 17 to be a bartender for year and could mix up some tasty drinks, he’d learned cooking from some good friends too. Chanyeol had also told him that his hair was once dyed red but it looked strange in his demon form.

Baekhyun finally moved away to pull out the navy suit, turning to look at the other “This bring back any memories?”

Chanyeol hummed, eyes darkening slightly as a tell-tale smirk crept onto his face “Yeah, when you nearly pushed my buttons too far... I was really about to kill you that day, but then you had the most desperate look on your face I just couldn’t”

“I was not desperate!” Baekhyun countered “I was just... not wanting to die- I feel like you know you’re terrifying, you just enjoy playing with people too much”

“Of course I do, it’s half the fun of being a demon. Like I know I could fuck with you now- only I wouldn’t because you’re the light of my life” He quickly added to Baekhyun’s death glare.

“Okay, whatever you say- now get out so I can get dressed and we can leave” Baekhyun ordered, ushering Chanyeol out into the living-room “Oh, also... just as pay-back for Kyungsoo and Jongin not coming to visit me for the last month, can we pretend that we still hate each other’s guts... just for a bit?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes “Anything you want, sweetheart” he cooed.

**

Kyungsoo tapped his foot impatiently, as Jongin thumbed at his phone. “Where is he? He said he’d be here like 20 minutes ago and he needed us to be here to meet this really important guy. I mean, first he rings us up out of the blue sounding so chirpy- now he’s got us waiting-“

“Baby, I know you’re only mad because he didn’t let you meddle in his love life, but you have to let it go” Jongin soothed, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s neck “Come on, it’ll be nice to have a catch up with- oh... no-“

“What?” Kyungsoo followed Jongin’s gaze across the street to where a tall man, clad all in black with slicked back white hair was walking towards them.

Chanyeol.

“What is he doing here? Baekhyun’s gonna freak out when he sees him?!” Kyungsoo squawked, ultimately fringing on going into full panic mode.

“Hey guys-“ Baekhyun’s voice cut, smile a little on the sly side. He pretended to narrow his eyes at Chanyeol’s approaching figure “Wait, what’s he doing here? I told you guys I didn’t want to see him!”

“It’s not like I’m thrilled to see you” Chanyeol shot back, biting on his lip to hide his own creeping grin “Nice to see nothing about you has changed, Byun. Still as annoying as ever”

“And it’s nice to see you’re still such an asshole, Park” Baekhyun snapped back, words so icy it was almost realistic.

Chanyeol stepped towards Baekhyun, his own eyes narrowing further- Kyungsoo looked like he was having a mild heart attack at the sight.

“Guys... maybe you two should talk it out-“

“Talk? With this prick?” Baekhyun sniggered “Not a chance... I would rather ...do this...” He stepped forward, as if to attack the taller drawing a harsh gasp from both a wide eyed Jongin and Kyungsoo before grabbing both Chanyeol’s lapels and tugging him down for a soft peck on the lips.

“ _Wh-h-at?_ ” Kyungsoo breathed out, eyes wider than Baekhyun had ever seen them “D-did you just... kiss? Nini, am I hallucinating?”

“Nope... they definitely kissed” Jongin laughed “Glad to see you guys are on... such good terms”

“How could you do this to me?!” Kyungsoo yelped, pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug “I’d be so much happier for you right now, if I wasn’t having a mild cardiac arrest. Did you two plan that just to stress me out? God, I hate you both already” He grumbled but was smiling nonetheless.

“Sorry, it was Baekhyun’s idea. We should probably head inside, Suho said he’d be here in another five minutes” Chanyeol smiled, “I invited Sehun and the rest too, purely because it’d be nice to have a few different people’s opinions on what the new treaty should be like”

Baekhyun avoided sitting next to Kyungsoo for fear of his life and clung to Chanyeol’s side, the other wrapping a safe arm around his waist. The smaller was happy to see his good friend, Jongdae also making an appearance hand-in-hand with Xiumin, and Sehun and Yixing animatedly talking about something and pointing at their coffee cups.

“Hey guys... I’m er, Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s boyfriend” Baekhyun smiled at the group, feeling awfully shy “I know I’ve introduced myself at different points in the past few months to you guys but I feel it’s probably best to do it again... I didn’t exactly get off on the best foot sometimes.”

“I’m so happy you two are finally together” Sehun groaned out, flopping against the table “Do you know how much whining I had to put up with from Yeol? He’s like a man child!”

“Coming from you?” Chanyeol snorted, elbowing Sehun in the ribs “Also, learn how to speak to your superiors properly before commenting on anything I do, you little shit”

Sehun gave a cheeky grin back and Baekhyun remembered Yixing words about how the two of them could be like little children together.

“You two are adorable” Baekhyun whispered up to Chanyeol’s ear “Real cute”

Chanyeol flushed and buried his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, drowning out the cute coos from Kyungsoo and Xiumin. Jongin let out a small sigh;

“Ah – I think Suho’s here!”

A man of average height walked over to their table, his skin was like porcelain- clear and unblemished, with a healthy glow- as expected of a Guardian Angel “I was told to meet Park Chanyeol here?”

“Ah yes,” Chanyeol sat up, with a full grin “It’s been a while Suho-“

“Stop acting like we don’t know each other Chanyeol, but it has been a while!” He chuckled grabbing the taller for a hug “I haven’t seen you since your father’s funeral, honestly what a debacle that was... I nearly came for the uprising but then there were rumours that you weren’t in the palace and I didn’t know what to think!”

“You could have just texted me Jun, like I gave you my number a literal decade ago” Chanyeol countered with a small smile, making room for the angel to sit down, patting his shoulder “Anyway, it really is good to see you- and have you back.”

“I’m not back here for good, but I’ll be coming down more often. Can you believe I’ve been given three people to be a guardian angel for?!” Junmyeon chattered frantically, grinning at all of them “And no need for introductions, I know all of you... except...” His eyes fell on Baekhyun, who was practically hiding in Chanyeol’s embrace “You must be Byun Baekhyun, we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet, but I see you made our resident Demon King fall in love- you’re truly special” The placement of the words should have been condescending, but Junmyeon said it like it was fact “I hope to see more of you around”

Baekhyun responded with a shy smile and allowed the meeting to commence, watching everyone pitch in with their ideas to form a new treaty where all creatures could live on Earth peacefully- using the Club Hikari foundation that Chanyeol had started as a way to fund possibly a bigger refuge for magical and mythical creatures. With the protection of a Guardian Angel like Junmyeon, it meant the prevention of a situation like Leo or any old magic being entered into the vicinity, the gates would be protected by hellhounds, who looked like normal people, but transformed when they sensed either evil activity or dark magic. Additionally, Chanyeol would also make sure the place was enchanted, to prevent any damage to the structure, or the people inside. Further to this, the Club would no longer be just a place to coax clients into spending their money- it would be added with additional facilities- more like a hotel for the creatures as opposed to a club.

Baekhyun watched with a happy smile as his boyfriend’s eyes lit up more and more at the idea of being allowed to rule from Earth. This was everything he could have asked for.

They discussed their plans well into the evening, drawing up both the treaty and the rough sketches of what could be to come.

Over the hours, the group had dissipated- Xiumin and Jongdae returning to their respective posts as barmen, Sehun and Yixing tagging along to make sure the fixed up Club Hikari was not prone to any more attacks. Kyungsoo and Jongin returned home to watch Pororo (Nothing as important as that). Finally, only Suho and the couple remained.

Stretching up with a yawn and glancing at his watching, Suho let out a tired warble “Oh my god! It’s 8pm already. I really should be getting back- I have a meeting with a cupid tomorrow- apparently two of the people I’m watching over might be expected to fall in love, but also Chinese superstars, it’s crazy.” He gathered up his things quickly “I’ll get this drawn up and we can get about putting it into place- it would be really nice for the creatures to all have somewhere to go”

Chanyeol nodded “I agree. Thanks for doing this, I know you don’t have to”

“Don’t have to?” Junmyeon looked at him strangely for a moment “I wouldn’t let you or anyone suffer, Chanyeol. Just like you wouldn’t”

Baekhyun felt a flashback to when Chanyeol had said those words to him, a flash of heat crossing his body... Chanyeol and Junmyeon were so different yet they treated each other like...

“You two are brothers!” Baekhyun squeaked out, once Junmyeon was out of ear shot.

“Step-brothers. But yeah, we’re expected to hate each other because well... we’re opposites but honestly, he’s kind of my rock. We support each other- we’re the ends of our family that remain”

“It’s sweet and also a little bit unexpected that I’d be meeting your only relative. You could have given me a heads up- what if I said something weird?!” Baekhyun groaned flopping against the taller who just laughed and cuddled him up;

“Honestly, there’s nothing you could have said where Jun wouldn’t have said something weirder”

**

 **EPILOGUE:** **_6 months later_**

**_In the vast garden’s of Club Hikari:_ **

“Is that best you can do, Park?” Baekhyun panted, sliding back with the impact of Chanyeol’s punch, practically winded, and very much bruised but refusing to give in to the fact that Chanyeol was much stronger than him.

“Are you seriously asking for more, Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded a little concerned and a little amused “Remember what’s at stake here if you lose”

“Don’t use the term “ _stake_ ” so loosely, asshole, that actually means something to vampires” Baekhyun chided, powering up for a run using his vampire strength- lunging for the taller “And yes, I am- too chicken-shit to give it to me?”

“Nope, just don’t want you to get hurt” Chanyeol mocked, flicking his wrist as he side-stepped Baekhyun’s run. Sure, he’d allowed Baekhyun the first few hits when he’d promised it was a hand-to-hand combat.

But when the smaller had started using his super-human strength and speed, Chanyeol realised all cards were on the table. The flick of the wrist sent Baekhyun back to square one, landing on his back with a groan.

“God, why can’t I get even one hit on you anymore?” Baekhyun sulked, standing up and dusting himself off.

Chanyeol sighed rolling his eyes, it was unbelievable that he was actually going to help Baekhyun hit him, but anything for the adorable pouting boy across the grass “Widen your stance, firstly, fists stay at the hips and power back when you’re running. Your movements are too easy for me to read- you have to use the element of surprise at some point”

As he was talking, Baekhyun used the taller’s distraction to wind up his speed, powering back before appearing behind the taller knocking him between the shoulder blades so he toppled forward with a wheeze “That’s what you get for telling me how to fight”

Chanyeol caught his breath with a sly smile “Okay, you wanna fight dirty? Let’s go then”

Standing up calmly, Chanyeol looked straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, smile edging into wicked. He bought an open palm up in a swift motion, softly muttering something before closing his fingers sharply into a fist.

The motion that looked like very little, and nothing more than theatrics suddenly knocked all the air out of Baekhyun’s lungs, his legs buckling out from under him, his arms suddenly feeling lifeless. It was almost like the taller had him paralysed, only his eyes and his heart beating horribly hard in his chest.

“How’s this for fighting, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grinned, “Ready to give in and face your punishment?”

Baekhyun wasn’t, the punishment he had agreed to be had been spur of the moment- give his soul to Chanyeol. Why had he even considered that he could win against the King. Giving a demon your soul was biblically known to be painful-a blistering, searing pain that lasted weeks, the demon’s touch engrained on your body.

Chanyeol had been against that being a punishment initially but Baekhyun had insisted that it was fine because he would win. Of course, that didn’t happen.

Chanyeol released the smaller from the magic and Baekhyun unfurled his tense limbs, struggling to sit “Fine...do whatever you need to do”

There was a certain fondness in Chanyeol’s eyes as he picked him up and took him inside, laying him down on their shared bed.

Baekhyun leaned up and nuzzled Chanyeol’s neck, tired and hungry from their play-fight “Can I?”

Chanyeol nodded, breathing out shakily “Yes, baby- please”

Baekhyun leaned up and suckled on his neck, pupils blowing wide and eyes glowing red as he licked along the neck he had grown to love so much- the blood, the delicious, succulent, juicy blood he adored more than any human blood he could find.

“Fuck I love you so much” He whispered, sinking his teeth in such routine into Chanyeol’s neck, loving the hot trickle of red into his mouth, down his throat- filling up his body in such a way that made him feel light and giddy.

Chanyeol hissed at the sting and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand to remind him not to go overboard. The shorter pulled away with a soft blush;

“Sorry, I get carried away sometimes- you just taste so good”

Chanyeol smiled back;

“Okay, now it’s my turn. Now this is going to hurt. But this is... more than just a punishment, Baek. This means that we’re together, _together_ \- like you are mine. I want you to be mine, I want to be yours for as long as you want my blood, as long as you want me” Chanyeol softly moved Baekhyun’s hair away, leaning down to peck his lips “This means I won’t need to feed off you either, because well... I’ll have your soul”

It made sense, it made perfect sense and suddenly, there was nothing Baekhyun wanted more than to become Chanyeol’s, to have always and to be with him always.

“Ready?”

“Yeah I think I am... make me yours, _your majesty_ ”

Chanyeol smirked lightly against the soft skin of Baekhyun's lips;

“ _Finally_ , _some manners_ ”

**

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> Ahhh, this was a monster to write (pun intended) I thoroughly enjoyed this fest and although this was a mammoth task to do alone, it was well worth it. I'm so happy with the end result and I hope you are too. 
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I wrote your prompt well, please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> exolunaticshipper 
> 
> p.s: I was an idiot and put my username in before the reveals.... ;_; but luckily it was early on. If you do want to follow me on my other stuff and say hi- you can find me here:
> 
> AFF: exolunaticshipper  
> Twitter: @yeolmi_loey  
> Tumblr: yeolmi-loey
> 
> Love you all! X


End file.
